


Need

by d_l_star



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_l_star/pseuds/d_l_star
Summary: Dean runs into a woman unlike any other he has met before.  From then on life gets a little more interesting in the bunker





	1. Airel

Airel lay on her bed, completely warn out from crying, freaking out, and then trying to rationalize it all. This was not real…. This wasn’t happening.  Her birthday was in 3 days, and there was nothing she could do about it.  Her Aunt Jane had raised her, taken care of her, and to only tell her this all now?  Jane was her best friend, why didn’t she say anything until now?

Airel didn’t want her life to change.  Her life had just settled.  She had a new promotion at work.  Sure, being an accountant sucked, but being senior accountant meant setting her own hours, working from home, and pretty much as long as work got done no one cared.  She had proven herself.  She had a small condo, was seeing a nice guy, she had a life.  Did all of it really have to change? 

In three days was her 29th birthday. She had no plans, because in all honestly, she was kindof boring.  But then 3 months ago things started to change.  She started to lose some weight. No big deal, she thought maybe her time at the gym was paying off.  Yeah it was fast but meh.  But waking up two days ago 3 inches taller and with a rack women would kill for, that freaked her out.  She called Jane, who told Airel to stay home, that she was flying in. 

Other small things had started happening too in the last 3 months, when Airel was happy, sad, upset, or angry things happened.  One time a sale clerk told her that they didn’t carry her size (8 petite) very rudely Airel got angry.  First an entire wall rack fell off the wall and onto the clerk. Then the store manager gave her a $1000 gift card for the trouble.  Another time when a co-worker failed to complete their part of a project leaving her to do it, the coworkers car windows and tires all blew out as they drove away from work.  Often good days only got better, a co-worker would bring her coffee, and then another would buy her lunch. 

Now locked in her room crying…. her life was about to change.  Airel always knew her father wasn’t a nice man.  When Airel was two he dropped her off at her aunts and never came back.  But now she was told that her father was something called a Cambion, half demon half man.   Where demons even real?  By her 5th birthday her father was dead, killed by something called a hunter.  As if that wasn’t enough, her mother was a succubus, like not just a trendy name for a gold digger, but a real 400 year old succubus.  She died giving birth to Airel.  Her aunt had hoped that Airel would get the recessive human genes and that nothing would happen.  But as her body changed her aunt knew.  It just happened a little later then her aunt thought it would.   She was maturing and soon she would need to feed.

And that was a whole other thing. Airel wasn’t a prude or anything, but the fact that she might kill a man by having sex with them scared the crap out of her.  And according to her Aunt once a year she would go into something like heat, where until it was over sex was going to be required like air was.  Was any of this a real thing? 

As her aunt spoke she knew she was telling the truth. She could feel her body changing.  What use to be an oversized teeshirt fit tight around her breasts.  Her old basketball shorts now sat mid thigh.  If this was going to happen then she was going to try and make it work. 

Step 1, she needed to get some new clothes.  When she came out of her room and told Jane all the little things that had happened over the last few months Jane smiled and just kept saying, “I will be here for you.”  So armed with almost $5000 in gift cards that had been given to her randomly, they went shopping.  Airel would be lying if she said she didn’t have fun.  Also having men look at her went from strange to somehow ok, and at times even fun. 

Step 2, she completed all of her work and then planned to use all her banked vacation.  4 weeks paid time off to deal with everything that was about to come. 

Step 3, survive going into heat without killing anyone.  That was her plan at least. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

10 months later.

Airel woke up in another dank motel.  An unknown man in her bed, or was she in his?  She felt good.  Like having expresso before even getting out of bed.  She listened in the dark for a minute, satisfied when she heard his breathing.  Last night was fun, which was rare for her.  Most men she had been with couldn’t keep up, and often she was left not fully satiated.  The curtains opened with her thought that light would be nice.  She smiled, it was getting easier to use this power.  The sexy man in bed started to wake up with a grumble… “Lights, lights, turn off the lights…”  Airel closed the blinds again and turned on a lamp instead. 

                His tanned skin slowly emerged from the blanket.  Short cut hair, hazel eyes, full lips, and chiselled body coming into view.  She had chosen well last night.

                She smiled…. “Sorry…but I gotta get going… ahhhh… Derek?”

                “Dean.” He smiled checking out her body as she slid on her booty short panties, looking around for the rest of her clothing.  “Wow no one has ever forgotten my name before.” He smiled crawling down the bed to hand her bra.  His large erection in clear view. “Maybe we should go for round 3 just to make sure you don’t forget it again.” He said rubbing up her arm, trying to pull her back into bed.   

                “How are you feeling?”  She asked feeling his forehead, which made him have a strange look on his face.  No man had gone 2 rounds and not been passed out exhausted. 

                “Like I am ready for round 3,” he said grabbing her around the waist. She giggled as he pulled her back onto the bed.  Flipping her under him he began kissing her neck.   She moaned, moving her hips underneath him.  Her collarbone, her large d breasts he gave special attention to.  Kissing, licking, nipping at the tender flesh.  His hands cupping the other squeezing, slowly pinching the nipple as her took the other in his mouth.  Airel inhaled deeply as he nipped her nipple and then began working his way down her tight stomach.  Stopping to plant a kiss on her hip.  Just about to pull down her panties and she gently grabbed his chin leading him back up to her mouth.  They kissed deeply, passionately as their tongues explored each other.  She smiled pulling him back by the hair with a gentle but firm tug.  

“What’s my name?”  She asked slowly rolling him over without him really realizing.

 Dean smiled, “Its Ariel, like the mermaid” he said proudly.  Airel kissed him one more time deeply. “No sweet pea, Airel, air…el…. Remember that and next time maybe you can go for round three.”  Her voice was sweet and throaty, and turned him on in ways he didn’t know he could be. With that, she kissed him on the forehead and he fell back into a deep sleep. 

Airel smiled, he was fun, but as with all men he would eventually become tired, or get sick, and the only way for him to heal would to be away from her.  She pulled on the rest of her clothes took 10$ from his wallet leaving a note that said, “Thanks for breakfast,” with a kiss from her.   She walked across the street to the diner. She knew she had enough time to eat, and then she would need to disappear before he went looking for her. 

Sitting at the diner counter, the cook brought her eggs, bacon and sausage, on the house of course. The tiny waitress looked at the cook, like he grew a new head when the bill said $0.  Airel smiled, this happened a lot, she left the $10 as a tip for the young girl and began heading out.  Off in her own thoughts she ran into what felt like a brick wall.  It turned out to be a wall of muscle, with a large hunk of a man attached to it.  His brown, medium length hair, had to be brushed away from his eyes, as her looked down at her.

“Oh, I am so sorry about that,” he said helping her pick up her bag and phone off the ground.  She could feel his eyes on her, it made her wet, which was a special occurrence.  She felt herself being undressed by him, and she liked the way her body tingled.    He handed her phone back to her, “I’m so sorry,” he said, “Looks like the screen got cracked.” 

“That’s fine, that’s fine. I should really go.” She said blushing at his attention.  She was blushing… that never happened anymore.  He looked delicious.

“Let me at least buy you breakfast to make up for it.” His smile was gently and yet had an edge of darkness. 

“I just ate, I should go,” Airel said trying to get past him.

He gently grabbed her arm, commandingly at the same time, “Then have a coffee with me, my brother is meeting me soon. I would love the company.” His touch set her on fire. His voice turned darker, “I promise I won’t bite - unless you ask me to.” 

Blushing she let him lead her too a booth in the back corner.  His hand on her lower back, edging lower but never touching anything more. 

The waitress smiled again as she brought them some coffee and brought him a meal. 

“I’m Sam,” he said reached across the table to shake her hand. 

“Airel,” she said never taking her hands off her coffee.  If she touched him again she knew they would be fucking behind the restaurant and she wasn’t in need that much, yet. 

Sam smiled again, “So Airel, what are you in town for?  Business or pleasure?” The way pleasure fell off his lips made her cross her legs, the need there was growing to her own surprise.

“Maybe a little of both,” she said not looking up.  “Tell me, are you always use to getting your way with women?”  Airel said taking another sip of her coffee.

“Yes actually, but most women can’t handle me.  Something about you strikes me as different.”  His voice had gotten dark and colored with lust again. 

“Handle you?  Mmmm…sounds fun. Alas I should be moving on soon.”  Airel said setting her cup down almost empty. 

“How about you? Do you men always get hard just looking at you?”  His eyes seemed to go a darker said. The hazel showing through the blue. 

“Yes.” Was all she said.  Almost a little sad. 

He reached across the table, taking her hand faster then she could pull it away.  There was no power struggle, he held it, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand.  Sparks flying like she hadn’t felt since manifesting. Nothing was said for a long time. Airel heard the door burst open, heard the foot steps come closer, but never looked up from the hand holding hers.

“Sam!  You have to help me find the most incredible woman.”  His voice died as he came closer… seeing his brother and Airel.  “Ok looks like you found her,” Deans voice said mixed with excitement and a twang of upset.  He slid into the booth beside Sam. Sam never let go of her hand just slid over.  Both of them looking at her. 

Sam smiled at her again, “Dean this is..”

“Airel.” Dean finished.  “I don’t think I’ll forget that name.” He smiled like a school boy from ear to ear. 

“I see you two have met.  Since I know my brother doesn’t pay, this must be the pleasure part you were talking about.” Sam said so full of envy in his voice Dean looked at him. 

“I should really be going,” Airel said as sweetly as you could. 

“Where the hell did you go? One minute we were about to go for round 3, the next your gone.” Dean said with so many questions on his face. 

“You fell asleep, so I left.”  Dean smiled like an fool. Totally believing her. 

“Since when does my brother just fall a sleep? What did you give him?” Sam asked, his voice turning dark and threatening.  “Plus he’s acting like an idiot.” Sam said looking at Dean who was just staring smiling at Airel. “What did you take?” His hand pulling your arm a bit closer to him. Holding you tight, it hurt a little. 

“I didn’t give him anything,” Airel smiled again, filling her voice with lust. 

This time focusing on Sam’s hand, he slowly lets go.  Sam can’t get up because Dean is in the way, as Airel slowly got out of the booth.  “Boys it was lovely to meet you both, but sadly I must go.” Dean looked like his heart was going to break.  Sam struggled a mix of confusion and desire.  Airel was just about out the door when she heard Sam say, “Cas… need you now.” She would swear the trenchcoat man appeared from no where in front of her.  She almost shrieked trying to focus on keeping the boys in their seat.  Her focus broke and Dean and Sam were up out of their seat in a second.  Both standing behind her, too close.  Trenchcoat touched her head. Nothing happened at first.  The boys where now about to grab her arms. Trenchcoat touched her again, his face clearly focused, “Sleep.”  In that second Airel made a choice.  She pretended to fall asleep.  Falling backwards into the arms of Sam and Dean. 

“What is she?” Trenchcoat asked.

“Not sure, lets get her back to the bunker to find out.” Sam said scooping her into his arms.  He set here in the back of a car, onto Trenchcoat’s lap.  “Come on Dean.” Sam said practically throwing him into the passenger seat. 

“She is Airel, and she is incredible.”  Dean said trying to reach back to her.  Trenchcoat touched his head and Dean passed out. 

“What is wrong with him?” Trenchcoat asked, shifting himself under Airels weight.  She breathed deeply.  He smelled like summer. Like sun in a meadow. It calmed her like nothing had since she manifested. 

“Not sure. But we are going to find out.  This woman has me in all sorts of knots.  Then Dean is acting like a love struck puppy, and then not succumbing to you?  Somethings up.  Any thoughts on what?”

“She has energy.  I can feel it. Its making me uncomfortable.” Trenchcoat said adjusting his pants.  He then brushed some hair away from her face. It was a gentle move. His fingers slowly rubbing her arm gently.  “She is something new…” trenchcoat said quietly. 

About 5 mins out of town Airel could smell the bar where she had picked Dean up.  Full of men and testosterone, and desire. This was her moment.  She focused and then the car started to slow.

“What the hell?”  Sam said as the car seemed to stall. He pulled over to the side of the road and got out.  Popping the hood he took a look. Trenchcoat slowly pulled out from under Airel, getting out of the car to look at the engine as well. She slowly got out, crawling out the window to the back of the car.  Not her finest moment but she knew she had to get away.  A big truck started to pass, and just at that time she rolled into the ditch and started to run.    

She had never had to run before. Never had to hide.  Somehow Sam and Trenchcoat didn’t seem affected by her.  That scared her more then anything.  She could hear the car rev up its engines.  They knew she was gone.  She ran faster.  Taking off her heels she ran.  She hadn’t ran like this since she was a kid scared of bullies.  But she felt like she flew. 

This time she knew trenchcoat appeared out of no where. This time she heard what sounded like birds wings, before she ran right into him.  It wasn’t like the wall of muscle that Sam was, but it put her down to the ground.  This time he pulled what looked like a silver sword out of his coat.  

“Please stop. I don’t want to hurt you,” he said winded himself.

“Sure that’s what you say to all the girls you pull a knife on.” Airel looked around for anything. She was going to have to fight to get out of this.  Picking up a large stick.

“What are you?”  he asked holding the sword in a more defensive way. 

“Just a girl looking for a boy,” Airel said, ready to do what ever she needed to get away. “What are you?”

“I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord. And you are something more then just a human.” 

“Have you come to kill me Angel?”  Airel said setting down her stick. She had only one option here and she knew it. 

“No, but I would like to know what you are,” he said putting his sword away. 

Taking a moment to wipe the dirt off herself, Airel focused like she never had before.  She took a step towards the Angel.  He stepped back.  She took another step smiling sweetly as she could, he didn’t move. She came closer to him, and reached out her hand.  He took it. Their fingers locking, then their hands.  Her hand traveling up his arm to the side of his face as she got closer.  “I am sorry Angel,” she  said as she kissed him.  She kissed him hard, deep, and long. And at first he melted into it. But then there was struggle.  He could feel his life being drained. He could feel her get more powerful. Her fingers started to dig into his skull. And then just like that she fell to the ground.  She crumpled a rag doll.  Cas just stood there looking down at her, dumbfounded.


	2. Feeding in the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn after a few days. Even Crowley gets some after meeting the Winchesters new oddity.

Dean and Sam appeared out of the trees.  Dean holding a tranq. gun.  He got close, looking down at her.  This time feeling none of the pull he had before.  What was she?

“Cas are you ok,” Dean asked tapping her with his shoe.

“I will be." He took a moment to compose himself. "I believe she is some kind of succubus. But I truly believe she wasn’t trying to hurt me.” 

“Don’t they sleep with men, killing them for their life force or something,” Sam asked checking her eyes and pulse to make sure she was really out.

“Yes, but something is very different about her, we need to find out.” Cas said following Sam as he scooped up Airel to bring her back to the car. 

“How come I am not dead then?” Dean asked taking the keys from Sam.  “And how come all of a sudden I don’t feel like bowing at her feet anymore?” 

“Lets get her to the bunker, we can put her in the dungeon and see what happens.”

“Isn’t Crowelly still in there?”  Cas asked

“Yes, what better way to see what she is then for him to tell us.”  Sam said as they began to drive.

This time there was no soft cuddles, no gentle rubs for Airel.  She was gagged and tied as they made the drive home.  Once she started to wake up, Cas looked directly into her eyes, “I am sorry beautiful one,” he said as she stuck her with a needle. 

~~~~

Airel woke up in the dark, she tried to move but her hands where cuffed to a wall. She tried to pull away, but they did not budge.  She panicked.  Pulling at them, trying to pull her hands free or away from the wall.  There was no use, she was only hurting herself.  Then she screamed. She screamed long and loud and screamed until she had no voice.  Then she cried.  Time lost meaning in the dark.  She screamed and cried for what must of been hours.  When her tears were gone, and her voice lost its strength she started to accept that she wasn't going anywhere. Then she heard a voice.

“Are you all done now?”  the voice of a British man rang clear. 

“Hello” Airel squeaked out.

“Hello Precious. What are you in for?”  The voice rang clear again.

“Who is that?”

“Well I am just a humble prisoner trying to escape the evils of the Winchester boys. My name is Crowley. And who are you?”

“Airel. I don’t know who the Winchesters are. But I slept with a man named Dean. His brother didn’t seem to like it. And then there was this Angel named Castiel. And well I don’t know why I am here.” The panic in her voice was undeniable. She started to cry again. 

“Shhh pet shhhh, I can’t promise it will be ok, but its ok for now.  When the lights are off, they are away, when they are on then you know they are home.”

“Who is home?”

“Sam and Dean – Winchester. And their feathers Castiel.” There was silence for a long time. “Was your mother also called Airel?”  Crowley asked quietly.

“Yes how did you know? Do you know me?” 

“Not personally, but I know your story. Don’t be worried pet. If Dean is dead then half our worries are gone.” You could hear the smirk on his face.

“Dean’s not dead, I don’t kill people.”  Airel said defensively.

“Not dead, so did you not manifest or are you not interested in living forever?”

“I’m not like her. I don’t kill. I can control it.”

“Really now. Then why are they so mad at you.”

“I don’t know…” she started to cry again.

“Shhhh pet, shhhh…. When I get out of here I will take you with me.” He said his voice full of something dark.

“Why would you do that?”

“Because darling, we are friends.”  Crowely said.  Just as he said that the lights came on. Blinding them both temporarily.  “Shhh love, they are back.  You must not say a word to them. They kill your kind.”

When Airels eyes finally adjusted she say the middle aged British man looking at her.  Although he was not particularly handsome Airel had to admit he would do, if she needed.   His eyes however looked at her whole body, oddly devouring her with each glance. 

“Very nice to meet you miss Airel,” he said his voice dripping with something that made Airel want to be back in the dark.

About an hour later she could hear foot steps, and then could hear the door being unlocked.  Sam walked in with hand cuffs and a bandana. 

“Time to go Airel,” his voice was calm, as he covered her eyes, then took each hand out of the wall and put them into the cuffs he held. The chain on them was long and he lead her out of the cell.

“Don’t forget what I said pet.” Crowely called after her. 

No words where spoken, other then to tell her left, right, up or down some stairs.  Finally, she was set down on a chair, clearly at a table as her hands where locked to. 

Airel didn’t like the dark.   Something about it always scared her. 

Dean spoke first to her left, “So you are the daughter of Airel the 400 year old succubus?”

Sam spoke next, “Your from Toronto, Canada. Awfully long way to go isn’t it?”

Castiel spoke next, softly and gently. “You killed a boy there didn’t you? But I don’t think you meant to.”

Dean, “Another in Detroit I think.”

Sam, “The last one in Florida. Is that when you finally got control of your powers?”

Again Castiel spoke softly, “Please talk to us.”

Airel said nothing. The silence was long, and pregnant with emotion. Airel tried to focus but everything was fuzzy.  Like static on the tv.  She could feel their feelings, but it was much less strong then normal. More like want, not even desire or lust.  Something was wrong, and she knew it.  She sat quietly. 

“Ok,” was the last thing she heard Dean say, as she heard them walk away.   The chains on her wrist at least didn’t force her arms into the air.  She was able to cross her arms and put her head down.  After some time she started to reach out with her mind again.  Still nothing.  They brought her food and drink. She ate what they gave her quietly, she didn’t care anymore.  Her whole body hurt. It must have been around day 3 based on how badly she ached. She knew she had another 2 days or so before she would fall into a deep sleep, maybe even die if she didn’t get out of here.  On day 4 she started to feel it, the hunger, the need.  When one of them came to feed her she tried to speak sweetly to them. Tried to get one of them to help her, to untie her something.   After 5 days of nothing, they came, and had to drag her back to her cell with Crowley.  As the door shut behind her, she heard one of them say, this is wrong. But nothing else.  They didn’t chain her to the walls, they just left her there. 

“Crowley,” she called pulling off the blind fold.

“Here, pet,” He said, chains held fast to the wall behind him. He was only able to sit again the wall, maybe move a little, but not lay down or stand.

“Crowley, I need your help,” she said desperately.

“I thought you might, how many days has it been?”  He said sounding very pleased with himself.

“I believe 5 today… I feel like its 5…. I feel weak.” She said walking towards him. 

“No need to ask sweet. I know what you need.”  He said smiling at her, his erection very clear though his pants.  “A bit of help first,” he said smiling at her.  “Shackles off, and then we can deal with your needs pet.”   She was able to take off the leg shackles, and one of the hands, but the last one was firmly locked.  

“I’m sorry,” she pleaded, she had never bagged a man for sex in her life. 

“Its ok love.” He said gently brushing the tears from her eyes.  “You take what you need,” He said helping her undo his pants.

As if they knew, the doors opened, and in came two brothers.  Airel screamed at them. “No no no…,” the blub above broken, a box from the shelf behind flew through the air at them, but then nothing.  Airel was too weak.  She slumped over. 

Crowley Chuckled. “Do you know how rare a succubus is these days boys? You realize you are going to kill her if one of you don’t bed her right?”  Both looked a Crowley with disgust. “You don’t get it… she needs a different kindof food.  The weaker she gets the more she is going to need.”  He laughed as they picked her up and took her back to the room she was before.

This time she was too weak to fight. Too weak to do anything but follow. And they noticed.

Locking her back to the table, this time without a blindfold they began again.

Dean spoke, “Are you the daughter of Airel the 400 year old succubus?”

Airel nodded yes. 

Sam spoke next, “Are you from Toronto, Canada?”

Again yes.

“Did you kill those three men?” Dean asked.

Again yes.

“What are you?” Castiel asked, gently taking her face into his hand.  “You are more or something other then just succubus? You didn’t kill Dean, but you can move thing, and change people’s thoughts. Is what Crowley said true?”

“Water?” she asked quietly.   “And take these off please, they hurt.”  Airel cried a little holding her hands up showing the cuffs had started to dig into her flesh.

  Castiel sat a cup of water in front of your lips an allowed you to take long sip.  But when the cuffs weren’t removed, she knew she was tpo drained.  Airel started to cry.  “Someone is going to die,” she whispered. 

“Tell me what is going on,” Cas said gently wiping her bottom lip.

“I am the child of a succubus and a cambion. Raised by my human aunt.” Castiel twitched a bit.  Not knowing what to say.  “The first man I killed was my boyfriend. It was the first time after I manifested, and I didn’t know how to control it. “ A tear rolled down your check. “The next two where because I tried to stop it. But I couldn’t.  If I don’t “eat” then I get to hungry and others die.” Another tear.  “At this point either I or someone else is going to die, 6 days is the longest I have gone.”     

“Anything else,” Castiel said gently, giving her another sip.

“There is another man in NYC.  He was good to me, but if I take from one human in to short of a time, they get sick.  Noah died within 3 weeks of us being exclusive.  He knew what I was but wanted me for himself.  I thought it was just if I lost control.”

“Its why you were concerned when I wanted to go again?” Dean asked quietly.

“Yes.” She replied shyly.

“How can you feed without killing the man?” Sam asked as he undid your cuffs.

“My mother fed on life energy.  I feed on sexual energy.  Its about the difference in our chemistry.  But my mother also could attract a man at will.  Choose who she wanted. I seem to attract all men.  Only difference is I have the strength and ability to keep them away from me.”

“Your cambion heritage.” Castiel said.  “How are you not drawn to a dark place by it? I have only known one, and he is a child.” 

“I am only half I guess.  It doesn’t mean there is no dark but my appetites can be satiated easily.”

Deans hand rubbed gently across her neck and shoulders. Catching himself he pulled back. 

“I need you to either let me go, or one of you to be willing to be with me, knowing the risks.” The room got quiet.  “the rest of you should drink some sage/camomile tea.  It will help you with the Pheromones.  Once cup a day is enough not to be controlled by lust.” 

Sam continued to look at her. Like he was going to devour her the first chance he got.

“Not to be pushy, but you have about an hour to decide… soon I will need to feed or I will die.” 

The three men all got up and left the room.

Airel continued to drink the water, knowing this was going to get worse before it go better.  She had 10 weeks until her next birthday.  Even now she felt the call of her heat.

About 20 minutes later, they returned.  Crowley locked in handcuffs that where chained, they put him in the room with her and left. 

“Hello pet.  Looks like I will be on the menu after all.”  Airel ran to him about as fast as she could. She kissed him deeply.  Her mouth demanding satisfaction. Crowely did not disappoint. Even with his hands not able to go more then a yard apart he cupped her face kissing her back.  They both fought for dominance, Crowley winning as he deepened the kiss even more.  Airels hands started at his belt, his shirt, as he began to take her shirt off her body. 

“Christ you are amazing,” he said taking in the sight of her breasts.  He began to kiss down her neck to her breasts.  He peeled the bra away to suck on her nipple. No teasing just sucking, causing her to moan and her center to grow warm.  He hands grabbing her ass, squeezing, feeling ever inch of her body. The cold metal from the cuffs only adding to electricity of the moment.

  “Alright pet time for you to help out a bit, can you take off our clothes?”  She removed her clothes first, his erection growing as she grew more and more naked.  Airel removed his shirt as best as she could. She then moved to her knees. Helping him remove his shoes, and then his pant.  Slowly unzipping his pants and sliding them down as his hand stroked her hair gently. 

His large erection stared her in the face, and hungry with desire she removed his boxers. Rubbing down one leg with her hand, then the other.  Smiling up at him with desire. Placing her hand around the base of his erection and taking him all into her mouth.   Clearly not expecting it, Crowely hissed.  He recovered taking her head and guiding her to his pleasure. She had no problem taking him. Even as he tried to take control she was back off, then with her tongue swipe at him, causing him to hiss, moan, and at one point have to lean on the side of the table.  Never did she gag, or stop. She was masterful at this, and he came much sooner then even he thought possible.  Swallowing each drop, she continued to rub him as he pulled her to her feet, then took her mouth again commandingly.  “How many times do you need?”  He asked knowing she needed to cum badly. 

“When I can remove those cuffs without a key, then we’ll be ok.”

He smiled, “Sounds good to me.”

Taking her naked body he set her facing him at the edge of the table. “I’ve never tasted a succubus before,” he said smiling as he got down on his knees infront of her.  He teased a little, planting kisses on the inside of her legs, gentle pets to her mound. She was about to say something when he put a finger inside her…. Pumping slowing… she moaned and he knew he was on the right track.  Adding a second and then a third. Pumping faster, she was getting more and more wet each time. He then moved his attention to her clit.  Slowly licking, while pumping hard with his fingers.

“You taste like heaven,” he said smiling up at Airel. She simple placed a hand on his head, “More,” she said in a breathy voice that made Crowely want to show her what he could do.  Between licking and sucking he could feel her body starting to buck. He doubled his efforts, his other hand playing with the ring of muscle on her ass. Between the motion and then sucking her clit roughly, she came for him.  Screaming out as she grabbed his hand pushing him deeper into her.  He didn’t stop as she road the wave, starting to feel renewed.

Taking a moment to catch her breath she took Crowelys hand, bringing him up to his feet,  his hands and face going straight to her breasts. Again he sucked, pawing at the other.  But when his member started to enter her, she got lost in the feeling.   He was large, and it felt good. But it was the energy pouring off of him that excited her, causing each pump into her to feel more sensation then she thought possible.   His face buried in her breast he moaned out.  Almost suddenly he flipped her over on the table.  Smacking her ass hard, leaving a red handprint, he took her hard from behind.  She could feel everything this way. And the table was cold on her exposed overly sensitive nipples.

He pumped her for some time. When she reached back her slapped her hand, holding her arm tightly to her hip. His other hand leaning around her, he found her clit again. At first he drew slow lazy circles.  Just after she first moaned out flicked it.  Hard.  The pain / pleasure shot threw her.  She cry out. He repeated this again, and one more time, the feeling of mix of pain on the sensitive bud had the two had them cumming in a few strokes.   Continuing to pump her from behind he moaned out again.  At one point his fingers dug dead into her hips.  She heard the shackles come undone, and in her pleasure, she didn’t notice what happened to them.  Harder and harder he pumped into her. After one more time he moaned in pleasure he sunk on top of her.

“Well my pet, I trust you got what you were looking for,”  Airel smiled over her shoulder , “Yes, thank you” he kissed her sweetly, then smacked her ass and disappeared.  She turned to say something only to find the cuffs around her wrists and she was now chained to the table.  No chairs, no clothes, just left standing there, naked, ass in the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, and feedback always appreciated


	3. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning more about Airel, and what everyone is going to do next

It has been a few hours, standing there with her ass hanging over the edge of the chair.  Just barley able to touch the ground.  The cuffs on her wrist chained to the table in such a way she couldn’t move.  More then that she couldn’t seem to unlock the cuffs. Crowley hadn’t just left, but taken her clothes too. 

Finally, she heard foot steps coming down the hall. She was going to yell out at first, but then remembered her precarious situation.  She felt good, felt strong, knowing she would have to focus to get them to do as she wished was waited to see when would come in first.  Sam came through the door, tall, dark and criminally dripping with sexy.  Almost upon seeing him Airel found her body getting wet.  

Sam said nothing, looked around the room and then leaving the door open walked towards her.  “So, Crowley left you like this?” His fingers barely skimming her as he walked passed.  Electricity shot through her as his hand started at the small of her back, gently rubbing down her ass.   There was no way to hide herself, so she just remained still. Unable to deny the attraction to this man. “How are you feeling now?” he asked repeating the process.  This time getting closer to her center.  Airel felt herself get flush.

“Much better, but I can’t seem to get these cuffs off.”  She replied quietly, her voice coming out in more gasps.  He was barely touching her and he was torturing her.   His hand dragging slowly up her spine as he came around the other side of the table.   Her hands were tight to the table in front of her, and the view of her face turned to watch him, and her breasts pushed into the table was turning him on.  They had prepared the required tea, and found a mark which he had painted on his shoulder to stop her from drawing him in. And yet he found her to be the most desirable women he ever met. He stood beside her, and without thinking his finger dragged across the side of her large breasts that remained uncovered.  She exhaled, trying not to let him know how effected she was but the smallest gesture.      

“The cuffs have warding again magic or powers. I am actually surprised you got them off Crowley at all.” Sam said his hand now fully rubbing her tight back muscles.   Not a scratch or scar on her fine skin.  He wanted to be the first to mark her for his own.  She drew out all his darkest desires, and her powers won’t suppose to be working on him. 

“Could you please uncuff me?” She asked breathy.  He felt a pull to do it, but had his own will.  She was trying to make him do it, but she was powerless to the precautions they had taken. He dragged his hand up her arms slowly, walking around the table to start the process over again on his way back.    His mind told him to stop, he reminded himself she had just been with Crowley, and yet he didn’t care.  He wanted her.   He always wants a sub like this, round, gorgeous, one he could truly turn to fire, but he wanted to rack her, to hear her scream, desperate to cum without any chance of it.  He wanted her as his play thing.  The desires rolled around his mind as he followed same path as before just on her other side. 

The silence had grown pregnant with desire. His hand now lazily squeezing her ass.  The muscle was perfectly defined, perfectly shaped, and even with her legs closed he knew he could take her right now and she could do nothing to stop him.  

“Sam,” a voice from the door was full of steel, and concern. “Sam I believe you are to bring her to the library,” Cas said standing watching them.    “Sam, lets go and drink some more… stronger…. tea. She is clouding your mind.” 

“She most definitely is.”  Sam said undoing the cuffs off her wrists.  Leaning close to her he whispered in her ear, “Maybe next time we can play,” as he guided her out of the room to the library his hand rested on her ass. No concern for her nakedness. His finger slowly pushing on the crack between her ass cheeks.   Castiel walked in front of them, leading the way.  Sam leaned over again, as his finger was deep and deeper into the line between her cheeks, “Have you ever been taken here succubus?”  he whispered just as his finger brushed the muscle.  She blushed. Her body feeling on fire.    Instead of reacting she walked tall, forgetting her nakedness and walked through the hall and into clearly the library area.

There sat Dean curiously eyeing everyone as they walked in and sat down.  Cas disappeared for a few moments into another hall, reappearing with a button shirt, and a pair of shorts.  He handed them to Airel, and she smiled her gratitude at him.  Even through all three had seen her clear as day she took the clothes to a small corner, and quickly put them on.  Although the shirt and shorts where large they did the job to cover her nakedness.  She sat at a chair at the head of the table  The three men all sat as well looking at her.  Time seemed to pass, and Airel could feel their thoughts.  From confusion to desire she knew she needed to tell them everything. 

Looking straight at Dean she broke the silence, “So are you going to let me go, or are you going to kill me?”

 “How did Crowley escape, and why is he not dead,” Dean ask harshly. 

“Why even with the tea and this mark do I still want to bend you over and fuck you senselessly,” Sam said with no tone in his voice at all.   All eyes turned to him, but it was Airel who broke the silence.

“The tea and the mark probably only block my powers.  I feel fuzzy being here, like I can’t focus.  But the reality is that I am still going to have very strong pheromones. Being in a tight space like this probably amplifies it.” Taking a sip of water for effect she continued. “Crowley got free because I could unlock the cuffs, but not on me for some reach.  As for why he isn’t dead, possibly his demon nature.  I am not sure. He was the first I had joined with of his type.”  Silence again for a long time.  “Angel can you cure me of this,” she finally asked, reaching out to touch Cas’s hand.  He pulled back slowly.

“Not that I am aware. I can investigate, but not from the legends I have heard.”

“Why do you want to be cured” Dean asked eyeing her body, making no effect to hide his desire. 

“Do you know what it is like to never be in control of your own life? That destiny controls everything.  I don’t like having to seduce men just to survive.”  Slowly looking around the room she asked “So… are you keeping me or can I go?”

Without looking at each other all three men replied, “Keeping you here.”  Sam finished, “just for a while.  Maybe we can help you. Maybe we can help you learn control, and make it longer then 6 days.” 

Airel knew from the look these three men gave her she wasn’t going anywhere.

“Ok, 2 weeks I will stay willingly. But I am going to need to feed during that time.” Airel said standing to stretch her legs.

“OK,” Dean answered getting up, his hand gently landing on her hip as he pulled her beside him. “I am going to go in town, I’ll grab anything you need, where is your stuff?”  Airel told him, and as he left he dragged his hand across her ass. 

“Ok,” Sam said darkly almost under his breath, “I will see what I can find more then just the lore.”  He got up and walked out the other door.  Looking back over his shoulder at her. 

“I guess its just you and me,” Cas said kindly getting up and standing beside Airel. “Are you hungry for anything to eat? Or would you like a drink?”  He smiled at her kindly. 

“I would love a beer please, and maybe some pants too,” She smiled.

“Right,” Cas blushed as he eyed her body. “Maybe a room of your own as well for now?” 

“That would be lovey.”  Airel said following Cas to get a beer and then down the hall.

Her room was a nice size, a guess room Cas had told her.  His and the brother’s rooms were right next door if she needed anything.  Airel looked so lost just standing there in her room that Cas took her hand and led her to his room.  “I find movies are a great distraction.” Cas said patting a seat on the couch next to him.      

Cas put on an old black and white movie he loved, and they sat silently watching the movie.  Airel began to feel more comfortable she put her feet up on the couch underneath her.  It was nice. Castiel had a very calming effect on her.  She thought it was funny how the demon increased her desire, increased her drive, where as this angel gave her peace.  At one point he set his hand on her foot, every once and a while his thumb rubbing her gently.  It was very innocent, very pure.

Dean had come back with her stuff, and dinner, ducking his head in the room to tell them to come eat.  They slowly got up, Castiel taking her hand and helping her off the couch gently.  He smiled when they got close.  His bashfulness made Airel bashful.   He offered his arm to lead her to the library to eat.  Airel laughed as she took it. 

Dinner was just pizza, but they all sat around the table eating together.  The room was almost too quiet.  “What is the plan here?” Airel asked finally.

“I think we should discuss it but you shouldn’t be here.” Dean said matter-of-factly. 

“I agree with Dean,” Sam said in between bites, “But I do think you need to be honest with us about some things first.”

“Sure,” Airel said rolling her eyes.  This conversation never went well. Most guys where too narrow minded when it came to sex, it’s the very reason she was a one-night stander.

“First question, what do you require sexually to feed?”  Sam asked straight out, breaking the uncomfortable silence with blushes, and downcast looks. 

“That’s fair.” Airel said. “Assuming the current plan is that you are all going to feed me?” 

“We don’t know the plan yet, but we need all of the facts first.” Cas said reaching beside him, holding her hand.

Airel smiled as she looked at him, he was so sweet. He made her heart feel light. “Here is what I know.  I require exchange of body fluids for a constant period.  I haven’t timed it out, but quickies don’t do anything.  Longer is always better but can be more draining for the partner.”  Airel took a breath and then kept going with the details. “Once every 3 days is best.  Never too hungry but not too draining to the men either.  Males only, females and I just don’t seem to work.  As for other specifics, frankly my appetites vary.  No one wants to eat the same thing day in or day out.” Airel smiled, looking back at the three men who not once took their eyes off of her. 

“Be specific on your appetites,” Sam said with a dark tone.  Dean looked at him sideways.   

Airel blushed again, “Honestly, anything from ordinary missionary to my safe word is…although I don’t have one, cause haven’t needed one.” She smiled avoiding eye contact with Sam.  The room grew silent.  “Ok I guess I am going to head out and let you fellas talk. Cas do you mind if I watch some more Netflix in your room, I just have a bunch of old books in mine.” 

“Sure,” he said, standing up and pulling out the seat for Airel as she stood up.  She smiled.  He was so sweet to her.  Without even thinking she kissed his cheek as she walked to the hall.  If she had looked back she would have seen him turn red, and the other two give him looks that were a mix of jealousy and surprise.

The night drew on, at one point she knew she heard yelling. Airel debated about going out to see what was going on, and just watching another episode.  Twice she crept down the hall, hearing two very different types of conversations.   “If we start down this path we might all end up dead within a few weeks, she is too intoxicating.”  to a very different “I don’t give a crap what you want, if you think that bdsm stuff is going to work on her your crazy.”  Both times Airel had just returned to the room.

She must have fallen asleep at some point, when she woke up the clock read 7:43 am and there was a warm blanket that covered her body.  She smiled knowing Cas would have covered her with such care.  Going back to her room and changing she put on one of her favorite fitted track suits and her running shoes to go for a run. Grabbing her music, she headed outside, found a path and went for a jog. 

The weather was beautiful, and she was still feeling so good from her last meal that she knew she must have broken her own record.  When her phone beeped that she had hit 5 miles out she turned around and headed back.  About a mile out she saw someone running in front of her on the same path.  Tall and hair sweaty she knew it was Sam.  Determined to beat him back to the bunker she picked up speed and giggled at the look of surprise on his face when she practically flew past him.  He picked up speed racing her back to the bunker.  About 20 ft out they were neck and neck when Sam picked up speed beating her to the electric pole they were clearly racing too.  In his excitement he picked up Airel swinging her around in his arms. 

“Gross your all sweaty,” Airel said trying to wiggle out of his arms giggling. 

“And you’re not at all. How far did you run and not at all tired are you,” Sam said setting her feet back on the ground, but not letting her go. 

“10 miles as always,” Airel said beaming up at him.  Her hands planted firmly on his chest.

“You’re amazing,” Sam said wiping a lock of hair away from Airels face.  Without even thinking twice he kissed her.  Airel raised up on her toes to kiss him back.  Her hands slowly reaching behind his neck, as his hands cupped her ass.   Their kiss started out soft and gentle.  But Airel pulled back, Sam’s eyes searching hers.  “Your holding back, I can tell. Don’t. You can’t hurt me.”  She said grabbing his hair and almost smashing her mouth back to his.  He took the note and his hand moved to her neck to support as he fought to take about dominance.  His tongue invaded her mouth, searching every part. Their kiss only grew more aggressive when his other hand moved to her breast.  Needing it, feeling its weight. A small moan escaped Airel, and Sam slowly let up, stopping all together. 

“We shouldn’t” he said slowly letting her go. 

Airel looked at him confused, “Why not?” 

“We’ll talk about it at breakfast.  Its not my turn.” Sam said almost angerly, pulling open the bunker door with such force it sounded like it would have been ripped off. 

When Airel got down the stairs and back inside the bunker Sam had already disappeared, so Airel went to finish her workout in the weight area.  The weight area was at one end of the garage, but it would suit her needs. 

Almost finishing Airel was doing some chest press with some impressive weight when from behind her she heard, “Uck… you work out? Next thing you’ll tell me is you jog, don’t eat sugar, and hate bacon.” 

Airel set down her weights, standing up to see Dean popping the hood of his car and bending over into his engine.  His ass looked fine.  Airel smiled walking over slowly, then slapped his ass hard enough to make him jump as she looked into the engine beside him.  “Yes I jog. But that’s only so I can eat all the bacon cheese burgers and beer I want.”  Dean just looked at her. “Looks like your timing belt is getting a bit worn, time to change it,” Airel said as she was heading out.

“Your damn near perfect,” Dean said watching her ass as she left. 

“Near perfect?” Airel said shooting him a look over her shoulder. “That’s not what you said last time.”  She winked as she left him smiling like a fool with a wrench in his hand. 

A few minutes later, Airel was in the shower highly enjoying the hot water on her skin.  She heard the door open, but wait it no mind.  When she looked up there was Castiel standing there, staring at her. 

“In or out?”  Airel said nicely, watching Cas turn different colors of red. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas said looking away turning his back to leave.  “You are so beautiful.”

Airel smiled, “Pass me my towel then you can have the shower.” Airel said smiling at him. 

“I don’t need to shower,” Castiel said again taking in the sight of Ariel’s wet body. “I came to tell you that Sam and Dean have left for a hunt for a few days, leaving us together.” 

“Oh, ok, I thought we were all doing breakfast and talking.” Airel said walking past Castiel for her towel. 

“They left. They were both upset.” He said stepping back for Airel to dry off, wrapping a towel around herself, and then another around her hair. 

“Why?”  Airel asked as she began to apply cream to her legs, Castiel watching intently.

“Because I drew the short stick,” Castiel said holding up the small BBQ skewer.

“I see, so I guess the discussion of me and feeding changed to who got to go first last night?” Airel continued to rub cream on herself.

“Yes. I did not like how the discussion turned. I suggested open communion and transparency. I am to message them after we are complete, then they will be back in a few days.”

“So I am to be passed around like a play toy is that it?” Airel asked slipping on her underwear under her towel.  Castiel watching as she wiggled her bottom into them.

“I am not sure how I should answer that.” Castiel said the first time his eyes down turned. 

“I’m not completely complaining,” Airel said dropping her towel all together and slipping on her bra with ease.  “How long will they be gone?”  she asked now rubbing lotion on her stomach and arms. 

“3 to 5 days to help a friend.”  Castiel’s eyes where still down turned. But when Airel turned to look at him he looked like a sheepish little boy. 

“Cas what’s wrong?” Airel asked coming close to him, her hand reaching up to his face. Drawing his eyes to hers. “Have you never been with someone before?”

“I have, on occasion. Its just that I have never felt this feeling inside before. I don’t seem to be able to control it.”

“What feeling?” Airel asked moving closer. Her answer pushed hard against her belly.  “Oh,” she giggled looking down to see Cas was fully, painfully tented dress pants.  Cas’s face turned a shade of red. “Would you like my help with that?”  Airel smiled her hand now rubbing it through the fabric.

“Yes,” he hissed.  Airel slowly moved her hands to remove his belt.  Cas’s breath caught but he didn’t move.  Airel knew she would need to take the lead on this. She undid his button and zipper, and slowly slipped her into his boxers.  The moan that escaped his lips was almost painful.   Rubbing him for a minute with her hand, she slowly set a towel on the ground then got down on her knees in front of him.  Slowly helping him room each shoe, sock, and leg of pants.  Leaving his boxes in place she turned him to sit on the small bench. He followed like an obedient puppy.  Once sitting she kneeled in front of him, his eyes were big just watching her. His breath hitched when pulled him free from his boxers. His large erection inches from her face.    

“Tell me you want this?” Airel said, her hand squeezing him tightly as she leaned up to his face. 

“Yes,” can the almost growl from Cas as he kissed her deeply.   There was no fight for dominance, no hard edges, rather kissing Cas was like coming home. It was deep, warm, and felt safe.  Airel continued to squeeze him and started to pump him a little when his breath caught in pleasure.  Airel smiled. 

“I bet no one has done this yet.” Airel said leaving back down and taking him into her mouth.  He was hard and large and felt wonderful in her mouth.   Castiel’s hands tightened on the bench.  Airel smiled around him.  The head of his cock in her mouth she slowly took more as her hand tightened on his base, and then began to pump a little while she did the same with her mouth. His hands continued to grip the bench as a small moan escaped his lips.

Airel smiled, looking up at him.  His eyes shut his face in a mix of agony and enjoyment.  Airel took his hand from the bench and placed it on the side of her head.  Teaching him how to guide her as he wanted.  She slowly took him back into her mouth and continued her movements. His fingers in twinned into her hair. A mix of petting her and just riding the emotion.  Airel didn’t do anything extreme, just a slow and steady pace.  Her hand pumping with her, she moved to take move of him in her mouth and felt his whole-body jolt.  She didn’t stop her pace when his second hand released the bench and then also began resting on her head gently.  As his hips began to move in time with her mouth she continued. Gently, slow, but he felt like velvet in her mouth. She did this because she wanted to, not out of need, and it turned her on even more.    

When he came in her mouth his moans echoed in the bath room, keeping Airel spurred on to clean him completely.  When he finished he practically melted into the wall.  Slowly Airel released him, his eyes shining down on her.  “Thank you.” He whispered almost as a question.  “I’ve never felt like this before.” He said unsure of what to do other the pull his boxers back into place.

“The feeling of need is new to you?” Airel asked moving beside him on the bench.  Her hand rubbing his gently. 

“Very new. Even now, I feel better but…” Cas looked a little off into the distant.

“But its not enough. The need is still there just temporarily satiated?”

“Yes,” he looked into her eyes so intensely it made Airel feel his need as well. 

Airel smiled, partially loving it, and partially feeling like she had just taken something special from him.  “I am sorry. It’s what I do to people now.” Airel said standing up slowly putting her bath products into her carrier.  Slipping on an oversized t shirt she picked up Cas’s clothes too.  A small wave of sadness hit her.  Not that Cas would know.  She thought as he followed her down the hall, “I just corrupted an angel.”  When they got back to Cas’s room he just stood there for a minute in his boxers and dress shirt.  “You should put on something more comfortable.  We have a few days to get to know each other you will want to be relaxed.”  Cas smiled taking his clothes from her as Airel went to get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter on Cas and Airel.


	4. Time with Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airel spends some time with Cas.

The first two days with Cas was a slow pace.  Watching movies, tv, making meals together. Nothing really happened beyond a few lingering looks, or small touches.  It was a very sweet few days.  When Cas got a text from Dean that clearly confused him Airel asked about it after Cas kept giving his phone upset looks.

“What did he say?” Airel asked standing up behind Cas who was comfortable on the couch in his room watching another old movie.  Airel was giving Cas a very gentle massage, something she learned that he liked very much.

“He asked if I sealed the deal yet? But there are no deals outstanding.” Cas said looking at his phone again.

Rubbing down his neck, using her thumbs to dig out any tight muscles.  “He is asking you if we have had sex yet.”  She could feel his neck get tighter.  “Cas,” Airel said coming back around on the couch and sitting beside him, “You don’t have to say anything to him. And frankly you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.  I feel like you have been pushed into this whole thing and frankly I feel like took advantage of you already. You aren’t like human men, and I kindof love that about you.  I haven’t had some nice calm days with a man since this whole thing started.  It feels nice just being here with you.” 

Cas texted something back to Dean and then set down his phone.  “What did you say?” Airel wondered trying to look at the screen. Cas smiled grabbing it before Airel could see moving it further away.  “Let me see,” Airel said trying to reach up his arm to get the phone in this game of keep away.   Cas smiled holding his arm even further away as Airel climbed on his lap reaching for it.  Cas smiled finally giving her the phone as his hand went to her back holding her on his lap. 

Airel turned on the phone to find just one word typed and sent. _Soon._  Airel giggled as Cas grabbed her face kissing her deeply.  As the kiss deepened she heard the phone drop to the floor, her hands moving to his neck and chest.  His strong chest felt good under her hand. And his kiss felt like a dream.  It was practically perfect. Gentle but full of passion. Exploring but not demanding.  His hands holding her so gently.  When the kiss finally broke Airel felt almost dazed.

“I have been wanting to do that from the moment I met you.” He said looking her in the eyes. “I didn’t want to pressure you and didn’t want you to feel like an object. But I would very much like to bed you now.” Cas said with his gruff serious voice. 

Airel looked into his eyes, searchingly.  When Cas kissed her again there was no question in his intension, or his desire. The kiss was deep, his tongue caressed hers, his hand gently rubbed her face with his thumb, and this other hand dug into her long hair. Holding her neck gently but firmly.  When he broke the kiss to then kiss her bottom lip, down her jaw line, and then her neck.  It was all gentle and yet strong. He nipped at her ear once, and Airel giggled a little.  Cas pulled back to eye her as well. 

Airel stood, taking Cas’s hand and led him to her bedroom.  He followed, hand in hand.  Airel was about to sit on the bed when Cas stopped.  “What?” Airel said with concern, searching Cas’s eyes again. He was so hard to read sometimes. 

Cas smiled, saying nothing helped Airel take off her shirt slowly, but each time she tried to kiss him he pulled back a little.  He eyed her body, then turned her around, guiding her to lay on her stomach on the bed.  Cautiously Airel did as she was directly, no words being shared between them.  When Cas straddled her body a moment of concern hit her, until his hands found her shoulders.  Slowly his grip tightened as he started to massage her shoulders. 

His thumbs finding all of the knots in her shoulders, working them loose, and then doing the same for her neck.  She moaned once or twice as he massaged out tight muscles.  Never being to hard. He would sometimes stop massaging just to gently rub / tickle his fingers across her skin.  He shifted lower about to start on her back when she felt him slowly undo her bra. Gentle pulling it to each side.  Sliding the strap down one arm and then the other.  Airel leaned up a little for him to pull it off completely, Airel laid back down completely at peace.  Cas continued to rub down her spine. Gentle, caring, each touch was warm and full of all the peace and relaxation that Airel hadn’t felt in months.  When Cas was done Airel was almost on the edge of sleep, he laid down beside her, and without thinking she rolled over and curled into him.  Snuggling up tight.    Airel dozed for a few minutes, just resting in the feeling of the moment.  Her breasts exposed, at one point Cas’s hand started to gentley rub her again. Feeling the weight of her breast, circling her nipple with his finger, and then squeezing it gently.  As Airel started to become more aware of her surroundings she was always aware of the growing warmth between her legs.

Slowly sitting up she stretched, “Thank you for that,” she said coming back to Cas kissing him.

“I thought you needed something more. You needed to feel rested.”

“I did,” Airel said sweetly, “but now I require more of you.” Cas looked at body, her skin seemed to glow in the low light of the room. 

“What do you require?” Cas asked sitting up. 

“First I require you take off this shirt,” Airel said practically pulling his shirt off him.  She gently pushed him to lay back down. “Next I require you to lose these pants.” She smiled as her undid them pulling them and his socks off in one pull. 

“I require something of you as well,” Cas smiled understanding the game now. 

“Really now?”  Airel smiled as he scooted to the end of the bed.

He pushed her to lay back down as he undid her pants, agonizingly slow.  “Lift,” he said as she lifted her bottom, so he could pull off both her underwear and her pants all in one shot.  Airel lay on the bed naked.  Cas stood at the foot of the bed, his boxers clearly tenting he just looked at her body.  “You are beautiful,” he said rubbing her foot and leg.  He started to rub up the inside of her leg.  He then pulled her down the bed, Airel squeaked and Cas laughed deeply.  Kneeling at the foot of the bed his face was an inch from her center.  Cas smiled, his hands slowly opening Airel’s legs.  Her breathing caught was his hands slowly rubbed the inside of her legs, teasing her. 

His whole hand cupped her sex as her rubbed her with the palm of his hand.  Applying the right amount of pressure, so slowly that Airel’s moan was a mix of pleasure and desire for more.  Airel let out a gasp when he felt his hot breath, and then the swipe of his tongue.  He did it again and again, slowly with the perfect amount of pressure before taking her fully to his mouth.  She bucked when his tongue entered her, his hand sliding underneath her to pull her back close.  He exploded her as deeply as he could with his tongue, pulling out only to nip at the inside of her thigh from time to time.  Time had no meaning as he enjoyed everything she offered. He slowly moved up from her entrance to the little bud above it.  Again, taking a swipe with his tongue, he had to almost hold Airel down as she moaned out.   He started licking it gently and then his index finger rubbing in gentle circles has Airel’s hips off the bed more then once.  When he finally took it into his mouth and started sucking, first gentle then hard again, then we would repeat again, Cas’s arms had to hold her close as he could feel her excitement grow. 

When Airels hands dug into Cas’s hair and her hips moved with a mind of their own he knew she was close.  As his fingers now played with her bud he exploded her again with his tongue.  She moaned out as she rode his face to her climax, Cas enjoying ever second of it.  As she settled Cas lifted his head, wiping his face with is hand, he smiled as he would touch her bud, causing her body to twitch as it was now over sensitive.  He laid beside her, drawing lazy circles on her breasts.

Ariel’s hand rubbed his bicep, down his chest, when she found his waist band and she pouted a little.  Cas smiled as he shifted taking off his boxers.  He leaned forward nipping at her pouting bottom lip. She smiled as he straddled her, her legs automatically wrapping around him and pulling him in.  He didn’t enter her at first. Just looking at her. Teasing her a little.  “Watching you orgasm was remarkable.” He said kissing her deeply.  “My turn,” Airel said bucking her hips, taking Cas in half way in one pull.  Both of them moaned into each others mouths.  Airel pulling back to watch his face as he entered deeper.  His eyes closed, he gently pulled out and then pushed back in, he looked to be concentrating.  “Please Cas,” she said gently into his ear. “Let go.” As she said that she could feel his whole body loosen as he let go.  

He pushed her into the bed, filling her completely, and she moaned out his name.  He pulled back repeating the process, slowly, enjoying each mew, moan, and moment without breath.  He began pumping her slowly, deeply, as he kissed down her neck.  Her hands digging into his hair, her hips moving to make each pump deeper.  Kissing down her clavicle and to her breasts.  He kissed, licked and sucked on her nipple and then the other as he continued his pumping. 

Airels hands moved to his back, and when he gently nipped her nipple her fingers dug into his back.  He lifted his head kissing her deeply again. His speed picking up.  Her hands digging into his flesh. Needing him to go faster, harder anything.  Taking the cue he increased, both their moans grew louder. When he came inside her Airel felt something she never had before, it pushed her over the edge and caused her to cum hard.  She moaned out his name pulling him in tight.  The fullness, and emptiness of the moment contrasting in everyway.  Even as Cas slowly laid his head on her breasts careful not to squish her, Airel twitched with pleasure even as he pulled out finally.   They lay there for a long time, Airel gently brushing his hair with her fingers. 

“That was magically,” Airel said quietly as Cas caught his breathe. 

“I am sure you say that to all your partners,” Cas said trying not to sound hurt.

“Cas you need to understand that I have never had sex with another man like we just did.” Cas looked at her inquisitively.  “I felt you give me a part of yourself. I felt what you felt in each moment.  Each wonder, each moment of pleasure, each moment of desire.  Your beautiful even in your most deep place.”  Cas said nothing just breathing deeply.

“I wanted you to feel at peace, restored, I tried to let you feel human again.”  He said gently kissing her stomach.

“That’s what I mean. You gave me a gift, and I want you to know I will treasure it.”

They laid there silent, Airel stroking Cas’s hair and neck for a long time.   When her stomach finally gargled loud Cas lifted his head to look her stomach like something was going to reach out and eat him.  Airel giggled, “Looks like my human parts are getting hungry.” 

“Shhhh,” Cas said to her stomach, kissing it, and then laid his head back down.  When her stomach made an even louder noise Cas giggled too, sitting up.  “Time to get you fed.” 

The next two days Cas and Airel spent a lot of time just resting with each other.   She loved that he slept with her cuddling her at night.  More then once they had the most wonderous sex, and Airel felt amazing.  To add to it Cas never seemed to drain or tire.  She didn’t mention this to him, but it was nice to have someone she felt was equal. 

Cas talked a lot about his relationship with the brothers.  When Cas received a text from Dean saying they were coming home tomorrow they set to cleaning up the bunker.  Cas had mentioned the boys love of food and that they would be hungry after being on the road.  Airel decided it would be nice to treat the boys to a cooked meal.   Together they went into town for supplies.  Airel smiling as Cas would hold doors for her, carry the bags, and even pay, even though she would just give him the cash as soon as they left the store.

With Cas everything was nice, peaceful.  Soon the brothers would be home and Airel wasn’t sure what that would be like. 


	5. Dean

“Is that bacon I smell,”  Dean said looking at Sam seconds of entering the bunker. Taking the stairs two at a time Dean jogged into the kitchen.  There in tight shorts, a low cut tank top and an apron was Airel cooking in the kitchen.   Dean reached for a piece of bacon when Airel slapped his hand.  The look on his face was almost indigitated. 

“Go change, quick wash up and then dinner in about 10 mins.”  Airel said giving him a look.  Sam smiled taking his bag down the hall watching Dean try for bacon one more time, as Airel hit him with the spatula.  “I have eyes in the back of my head, touch that bacon and no other treats.”  Airel said flipping something on the grill.  Dean ran down the hall getting changed as fast as he could.    

10 mins later the boys both emerged, the table was set. Homemade bacon cheese burgers for Dean and Airel.   Chicken Caesar wraps for Sam and Castiel. Who insisted he didn’t need to eat but Airel gave him one anyways. 

“Oh my god, this is the best damn burger I have ever had,” Dean said taking his second bite barely chewing.  Airel smiled, “The secret is good meat and cooking it in the bacon grease.”  Dean smiled in between devouring his burger, and taking a drink of the cold beer in front of me. 

“Yeah its really good, thanks Airel,” Sam said enjoying his wrap. 

Dean had already grabbed his second burger.  “Oh don’t fill up too much, pie and whip cream for dessert.” 

“Oh my god she’s perfect Sam.”  Dean said smiling with his mouth full. 

“Cherry and Apple.”  Cas said smiling, “I helped.”

“Yes Cas was a very big help,” Airel said getting up to bring the pies out of the oven.   “Look, I get this whole thng is weird, but I figured that considering what you guys are doing for me, I should try to help out too.”

Dean smiled ear to ear. “We’re being wooed. I like it.” 

“Yes I can tell.” Sam said quietly, just watching Airel.  His eyes never leaving her.  Her hands, her face, her body.  The way she moved and what she was doing each step.  When dinner was done he headed back to his room. 

Cas left shortly after, Dean moved to his laptop, and Airel cleaned up the table.  Doing the dishes was a boring annoying task.  As she continued she smelt his arousal before she felt his hand on her neck, moving her hair to one side. A kiss taking its place.  Airel leaned into the strong body behind her.  Inhaled his sent as her body tingled.  Another kiss deepening, her hands still stuck in the water.  Hands rubbing down from her shoulders, to her arms. One hand keeping her arms as they were in the water, the other moving to her waist.  Airel pushed back into the feeling, the hand cupping her mound. Pressure, a tight squeeze, Airel let a small moan.  The lips slowly moved from her neck to her ear. A small nibble, “Shhh little one, its not my turn tonight.” Another small bite.  “But when it is I will have you moaning, calling out my name.”  The hand moving to her breast. Cupping it, taking her nipple squeezed it between his fingers.  Another moan escaped.  “That’s right, I will cause you to call out.  But you must be quiet now.  Tell me, are you wet for me already?”  As he said that he pinched her even harder. 

Airel bit her lip to keep silent.  “Tell me are you wet already, little one?”  He rolled her nipple between his fingers.  She bit her lip again. “Tell me or I will have to look for myself.” He said darkly, biting her ear one more time, much harder.

“Yes….” She said quietly.

“Say it all,” he said not letting go.  Tugging a little

A small gasp, “Yes, I am wet....for you.” She whispered quietly.

“Good girl,” he said letting go.  “Go, find Dean, fuck him senseless. I will finish the dishes.  Go have some fun, because in a few days time I intend to make sure you can’t walk for days.”  Sam slapped her ass releasing her.  Taking a cloth, drying her hands, then sealing it with a kiss.  He pushed her towards the library and started doing dishes. 

Airel did as she was told. Scooting out of the room with a little squeak.  Dean turned to see her smiling as she came into the room.  He looked up at her, and with that dreamy eyed smile he could give he stood, took her hand and lead her to the garage. 

Airel was clearly confused as he led her to Baby and told her to get in the passenger seat.   He hopped in and drove in silence, except for some rock for about 20 mins.   They pulled up to the top for a beautiful hiker’s path, but the lot overlooked the whole valley.   The sun was clearly going down, about to set shortly.  Dean just sat quietly as he pulled her over into the crook of his arm. 

“I have to be honest, I have been thinking about bringing you here since the night we met.  You mentioned loving the stars.” 

“You can be very sweet Dean.” Airel said leaning over to kiss him gently. Instead he turned and took her mouth. Deepening the kiss full of desire.  Deans turned fully and took her face in his hands.  His fingers slowly brushing back through her hair.  He pulled her in close, pulling back to look at her. 

“You are so beautiful, I know you are going to say its all because of what you are, but I want you to know you are really truly amazing.”  He said gently brushing hair behind her ear.  Airel blushed but said nothing. Dean pulled her close, content to sit and watch the sunset with her. 

As the colors faded the stars started to come out.  Slowly little by little the sky grew darker and at the same time brighter.  Almost two full hours later Airel felt like she had just watched the worlds best show.  She finally got out of the car and leaned to lay back on the front hood.  Laying back she looked up at the sky, truly amazed and taking in the sight.  Dean sat quietly saying nothing beside her.

It felt sudden but had really been building up since they got into Baby.  Dean stood in front of Airel, helped her sit up and then kissed her.  Taking control, he lifted her shirt off, and bra in what felt like seconds.  His kisses grew in demand as they traveled down her chin, neck, collarbone and then to her breast.  In seconds he took her nipple into his mouth.   Toying with it with his tongue.  The other squeezed and caressed as he explored all of her sounds and moans.  When he released it finally he blew on it a little just to see her squirm in the chilly air.  Then moving to the next breast he repeated the process. This time ending with a nip that caused Airel’s breathe to hitch. The air was cool, and her nipples stood at attention.  Dean took off his coat laying it on the hood and helping Airel to lay back again.

His index finger started playing with her nipples. Tickling, rolling and light pitching. In the cool air it felt more intense.  His hand traveled down her body to her pants. He undid them and started to slide them and her underwear down her legs.  Placing her feet on the bumper, her knees bent giving him access to her center. 

His finger started playing around the outside of her lips, rimming around her center.  When he touched her clit gently Airel bucked and moaned.  Dean smiled as his finger pressed down on her clit and then pushed slowly down into her heat. “Baby, you’re so wet for me already,” Dean said as he added a second finger.  She moaned out, as he slowly scissored her. “Tell me what you want baby,” he said as he added a third finger. 

“Dean, fuck me,” Airel said as her hands grabbed her breasts.  Needing them as he played with her core.

“Yes baby, that will come.”  Dean added a third finger and began to finger her.  As he pumped her, he found the spot that caused her body to shake when he pressed hard into it.  She moaned out again.  She felt a finger slowly circle her other hole.  “Baby one day I am going to fuck you so hard here,” he said sliding in his finger to the first knuckle. 

“No,” Airel moaned out and bucked again. 

“You said no but you mean yes. Has anyone ever taken you here before?” Dean asked fingers pumping in her core, and then slowly pumping her ass as well. 

“No, no one.  Please don’t stop,” Airel moaned lifting her hips a little to give him better access. 

“Yeah baby, I know, you want it so bad.  Not today, it takes time and prep, and I am not that patient.”  His finger pulled out of her ass, and she felt his starting to circle her clit.  Airel moaned out and was clearly getting close as she started to pump herself on his fingers.  “Baby, open your eyes,” Dean said with a small flick to her inside leg. 

Airel looked down, her eyes hooded, full of lust, she was so close.  “Watch the sky baby,” Dean said replacing his fingers with his mouth on her clit.  Still pumping her and his tongue started circling her clit, and as she bucked he started to suck.  Airel yelled out.   When her eyes closed, Dean stopped.  “Watch the sky baby,” He said as he then sucked her hard.

“Harder,” Airel said looking up to the sky.  Grabbing her breasts, rubbing them together, pinching her nipples gently. 

Dean started to pump her harder, and sucking harder, within a minute Airel screamed out in pleasure.  Her legs squeezing tight on Deans hand and head.  Dean helped her ride through the orgasm. 

“Damn girl,” Dean said standing up between her legs, “You grabbing yourself like that is so hot.”  Dean said.  His hands rubbing up and down the inside of her knees down to her inner thighs.  Airel shivered watching Dean standing there.  “You cold?” Dean asked about to help her up.

“No, just really turned on.” Airel said sitting up and going straight for Deans belt.  “I said it already, and I will say it again, fuck me. Please,”  looking coyly at Dean, as if she wasn’t already naked sitting on the hood of Baby.

Dean kissed her deeply. His lust and passion poured into the kiss.  Any normal woman would have gone weak in the knees over a kiss like that. But Airel wanted him so bad.  Next thing he knew, his cock was out and Airel pushed his pants and boxers down with her feet.  Before Dean could speak Airel had him lined up, using his cock as a toy she began to rub herself with it.  Dean hissed, releasing their kiss. 

Airel used this break to pull him in closer with her legs, and he practically fell into her.  It was hard and deep. And they both moaned out in pleasure.  “You feel so good,” Airel said pulling him in and releasing him to pull out. Dean was lost for a moment, when he regained his senses he moaned out, then grabbed Airel’s breast, kneeding it. His other hand helping her lay back on the hood of the car. 

“I am going to make you cum so hard,” Dean said as he pumped into her again.  Kneading her breasts.  He pumped while taking turns on which one to pinch, scratch, even gently slap.  He loved them.  The more sensitive they got, the more Airel moaned out over everything he was doing. Then Dean pulled out of Airel.  He just stood there for a moment, catching his breath, giving her a chance to catch breath.   “Flip over,” he said helping her off the hood.  As Airel put her feet on the ground he took the coat away.  Airel put her hands on the hood.  Dean stood behind her and then took one hand off the car, the then the other.  Holding her by her arms behind her back, he pushed her gently on the hood of the car.   The cold hood caused her to moan at the contrast on her breasts. 

With her ass in the air, Dean separated her legs slightly and then entered her.  Starting slowly he pushed in an out.  Intentional with each movement.  Hitting every part of her inside.  When she moaned out again he released her hands, grabbing her hips and began to pump her hard.  When he was to the hilt he pushed even more, hitting all the right spots.  “Oh Dean.” Airel said trying to catch her breathe. 

“That’s right baby, you’re gonna cum with me in you.”  Just as Airel was building and going to go over the edge Dean stopped.  Airel mewed in disappointment.  Still seated inside she felt his finger rim her ass hole. Airel released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.  The tip of his finger to the first knuckle, Airel yelled out.  He pumped in and out, up to the middle knuckle.  Airel was breathing deeply. Almost unable to catch her breathe.  When Dean added a second finger Airel cried out and began to pump inside her again.  Airel moaned so loudly. “You like my fingers in your ass baby?”  Airel didn’t answer but moaned in response.   Dean helped her shift a little further onto the hood.  Airel pushed up a little, her clit hitting the cold metal, and she almost screamed out her moan.     Dean pumped her harder, causing more friction on her clit, and the cold air on her breasts.  This time when she came, she came hard around Dean, causing him to cum as well.   Their moans where loud into the night.   She collapsed on to the hood of the car, completely spent.   When Dean pulled out, he pulled up his pants, he grabbed a bag from the back seat of the car.  Pulling out a cloth, he poured some water on it, cleaning both himself and Airel up.  She moaned at the sensation on her parts.  Next Dean pulled out a blanket from the bag and wrapped Airel in it.   He moved them to the back seat.  Pulling her in with him, she rested on top of him.  

Airel feel asleep, as Dean drew lazy circles on her back.  She woke up a little bit later.  Getting dressed she stopped a few times to enjoy the stars. 

“Time to head back babes,” Dean said packing everything up. 

As they drove back Airel moved over to the middle, her hand started on Deans leg, but as they continued to drive she started to make her way up his leg. Soon Dean was grunting and moving in tented frustration. 

“How much longer till we are back,” Airel asked. 

“Soon,” was all Dean could say through gritted teeth. When they got back to the bunker Dean practically pulled her inside and to his room.  When the door was shut he swung her over to his bed, where she playfully fell. 

Dean looked down at Airel on the bed. His faced locked with a steel look of both frustration and desire.  He didn’t break eye contact as he slowly took off his shirt, then flicking off his shoes.  He watched her.  His jeans tented hard at the waist. 

“You’ve been teasing me,” Dean said sitting to take off his socks.  One at a time. 

“Guilty,” Airel said with a playful smile. 

“You’re lucky I’m not Sam, he would turn your ass all kinds of red of that.”  He smiled, but the steel look in his eyes stopped Airel’s playful nature.   “But baby, you do need to be punished.”  Dean said standing in front for Airel, taking off her shirt. 

“Punished?”  Airel asked with some apprehension. 

“I am going to have my way with you, and maybe if you have been a good girl I will let you cum.”  He pushed Airel back on to the bed, guiding her to lay further up.  Airel watched as Dean took off his pants, his bulge painfully springing from his pants and boxers.  When he crawled onto the bed he didn’t stop at her core like she though, instead he crawled to her breasts. 

“I am going to make good use of these big beautiful breasts,” he said taking her hands.  “You looked so hot when I had you on Baby.”  Airel knew what he was going to do next, and has he slowly slid himself between her breasts, grabbing onto his headboard.   “You’re so soft baby,”  he said, Airel watched as his head would peek through at her.  Dean began to moan, picking up his speed.   Just when she thought he was going to cum he stopped.  

“Come here baby,” Dean said laying down beside her. Airel straddle him but then he pulled her up to his face.  She had never done this before. Dean pulled her to her knees as he grabbed on to her thighs and dove it.  Right away Airel began to moan.  Dean swipes at her core, sucking on her clits, and lips.   He runs his tongue down her slip, brushing her clit every now and then.  More then once his tongue takes a deeper swipe, causing Airel to buck or grab his hair.     He continues this game of swiping her insides, then sucking.  Never letting it build too much.  For 10 mins Airel was moaning and whining in frustration again and again.   When she is finally so close to cumming Dean stopped all together. He easily flipped her over, with her now on the bottom.

“Not yet baby,” Dean said again straddling her body, this time sticking his cock into her month.  He fucked her face, using the headboard for support.  Airel has no choice but to go with it, but loved that he used her as his play thing.  Dean thrusts in and out of her slowly at first, but then he slammed his full length into her roughly. There is a slight gagging noise, and then he pulls out.   Airel caght her breath.   He repeated the whole process a few more times, when she felt him harden even more she expected him to cum, instead he pulled out.  Quickly crawling down her body, he seated himself into her fully.  Nothing gentle, nothing slow. Airel cried out.  When Dean stated to pump her harder and faster Airel’s moans got louder and louder.  Her hands squeezing his chest, his biceps, trying to touch him in anyway.  As if wanting to solidify that this is about him, he pulled out and pulled her to the edge of the bed.  Lifting both legs to his shoulder, he jammed into her again. Hard and pumping quickly.  The motion had Airel moaning loudly, and Dean can feel her walls tightening around him.  

They come in what felt like a blaze of fire.  Hot, all consuming orgasms hit them both.  Their moans clearly traveling out of the room.  When Dean finally pulled out, he collapsed on the best beside Airel.  Clearly spent, he almost immediately fell asleep.  Airel understood, going to get washed up. 

They awake almost 12 hours later. Both refreshed, and a small kiss became a quickee.  They showered to clean off the sex smells off each other.  Dean clearly enjoying her breasts.  More then once Airel slapped Deans ass, teasing him that she would love to mark his perfect ass.    They ate dinner with casual conversation and Dean called it an early night.  Clearly tired from his time with the succubus. 


	6. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time with Sam pt 1. I really wanted to build this relationship. It will mean so much more later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks. For some reason it would only let me post the first paragraph. I only noticed today, as I was reading back over before posting pt. 2. So I deleted and readded this chapter properly.  
> No idea what happened.  
> Trying this all again. Thanks for your patience.

Sam had disappeared for the last two days, on an errand with Cas.  It was infuriating to Airel.  Not only had he tainted her time with Dean but then to run off after wards.

On day three Airel got a text to wake her up.  _Be back later today.  Looking forward to playing with you little one._ Just reading his text sent tingles down her arms, and a dull ache through her core. 

Airel tried to come up with a better answer but instead all she could reply was – _Me to_ - 

Sam responded almost immediately, _You dressed yet?_

 _-_ No, you woke me up. -

_Hope it was a nice wake up?_

_-_ Definitely –

_What are you wearing?_

_-_ Shorts, and a cami –

_I’ve seen that combo. Your tight little ass in those shorts as you get coffee_

– I’ve seen your tented plaid pants as you head for yours –

_Like what you saw?_

_-_ Not complaining at all. I admit I am curious to see what’s underneath –

_I am curious to hear what you sound like when I slowly enter you._

-I wonder what face you will make when I am on my knees in front of you – Airel giggled typing. This was fun.

_Now, now little one.  You’re going to give me a stiff one while Cas drives beside me.  Behave_

-Can’t make me – Airel then took a quick snap for herself.  Her hair tossed to the side, the picture showed her breasts peaking out of her cami, a little bit of her mid drift, and a devilish smile. 

  _Bad girls get punished you know_

\- Something tells me I might like that. Tell Cas I say hi, and I miss him – The next picture was closer, she had pulled down her shirt just a bit more, just the tops of her areola showing. 

_Teasing me, and pitting me against Cas. Two strikes._

\- You know baseball was always my favorite sport. Something about the long hard shaft of wood in my hands –

_So, you like to use your mouth and your hands eh. I promise I won’t disappoint._

\- I hope not, you’re not home till later, and I am already feel bored, lonely, and there is an ache that only a skilled man can fill-

_A skilled man eh?_

\- Yeah that’s why I am wondering when Cas gets back –

A picture appeared on her phone with a very stern looking Sam.  He was kindof hot when he was grumpy. 

_Somebody is bagging for a spanking_

\- That could be fun, I’ve never been spanked before –

_Never? Interesting.  Ever been gagged?_

-Only during a blow job-

_Tied up?_

_-_ No, most guys don't have the patience _-_

_Have you ever subbed before?_

-Sortof, I have just found it an excuse for guys to be selfish or too rough-

_Oh little one, I am going to have so much fun for you_

-What’s with calling me little one?-

_Compared to me, you are little.  I could call you something else, but Dean kindof claimed baby girl (yes the walls aren’t as thick as you think) and your too feisty for kitten or doll._

-OMG, you would think concrete walls are enough –

_Nope, that’s why gags are great. We are about 2 hours out.  Time to get up and ready. I wanted to take you out this afternoon._

__-Oh, ok, what was your plan? Wondering what I should wear-

_Where a skirt today, I bet you would look nice in a skirt._

-Really?-

_Absolutely. I missed your ass in those pj shorts, gotta make up for it._

-k-

Airel hurried through her stuff to find a nice skirt. It was loose, comfortable, and when she spun it twirled around her body.  She thought it was perfect.  Getting ready to go out meant doing her hair, makeup and eating breakfast. 

When Sam got home he spent almost 20 mins updated Dean on some hunter thing, and Cas came by to let Airel know they were back.  He kissed her gently.  “I believe I missed you,” Cas said holding her hand for a moment.

“You did?”  Airel smiled at him. 

“Yes, I missed you.”  He said as if making up his mind.  “Maybe later we could watch a movie?”

“I would love that. Sam is taking me out for the afternoon so maybe tonight.”  She kissed Cas on the cheek and bounded out to see Sam.  Something about getting to be with Sam had her practically vibrating.  Sam smiled seeing her in a skirt and smiled more seeing the other two men look over her gorgeous body.  

“Hey, why didn’t you dress up nice for me?” Dean asked practically whistling at her. 

“I like her best in jogging pants.” Cas said definitively, causing Airel to smile at his laid-back nature. 

“Ok I admit I like the workout tights and tops the best.” Dean said giving her the once over again. 

“You look amazing,” Sam said taking Airels arm and leading her to the car outside.  He picked her up setting her on the trunk.  Airel giggled.  Sam pulled her close and kissed her deeply.  His hands bracing her face, running through her hair.   When he pulled her even closer she had to spread her legs to allow him in.  Sam smiled knowing what he was doing.  One hand leaving her face, going to her knee. His hand slowly slipping under her skirt and to her inner thigh.   Airel moaned when he first touched the edge of her panties.  His finger drawing slow lazy circles across her mound. 

“Are you wet for me already,” Sam said breaking the kiss, then his finger flicked in the side of her panties and dove right into her core.  Airel moaned again.  “Time to up the ante,” he said taking a small step back.   His hands dragged up to her hips, grabbing her panties, and then slowly he dragged them off her body.  Airel giggled thinking they were going to do it right now.  But instead Sam pushed the pair of panties into his pocket and helped her off the back of the car.  Airel looked at him dumbfounded. 

“You’ll get them back later, this is more fun for now.”  Sam said with a devilish smile leading her over to the passenger side of the car.

“Fun for who?” 

“Mostly for me, but for you too,” he said his hand sliding up her backside as he opened the door for her to side.  His hand cupped her ass cheek as he then helped her sit down.

Airel felt exposed in the car.  With the window open for air flow she had to keep a hand down on her lap to keep her skirt from flying up. Which Sam seemed to like watching her struggle.  They stopped an our later for something to eat at a road side dinner. Sam getting out of the car and coming over to the passenger side of the car. Airel was just about to get out, but Sam stopped her.

“When you’re with me you wait for me. I open doors, I help you to stand or sit.  You wait for me ok?”  He said with a bit of a dark look on his face.  

Airel took his hand and he helped her out of the car and shut the door behind her. 

“Chivalrous, are we?” Airel said, as his hand move to her ass, guiding her into the dinner. 

“Maybe something a little darker then that,” he said holding the door open for her.  The electricity coming off Sam in that moment made Airel shudder.  She felt her nipples harden with excitement.  Sam smiled, looking down at her, he knew what the effect he had on her. 

He sat across from her in the booth, his foot gently rubbing up and down her calf when the waitress came and asked them what it would be.

“I’ve have your roasted chicken and vegetables.  Water to drink.” The waitress wrote it down, and just as Airel was going to answer, “And she will have your hamburger, no bun, and a side of roasted vegetables instead of fries. She would also like a coffee, and a glass of water.” 

Airel sat their a little speechless and a little annoyed. He had just ordered for her.  She was going to have the burger and fries, but somehow to totally changed it on her. 

Sam smiled at her, “My rules remember?”

“But no bun? And why no fries, and you took my bacon. That might be unforgivable.”

“With Dean I am sure you only ate bacon, pie and beer.  Cas I bet gave you your hearts desire like gummy bears and caramel popcorn.  With me, you will take a little better care of yourself. I knew you wanted the burger, I won’t dare make you eat a salad,” (he scoffed), “but you get the healthier version with me.” 

Airel looked at the man across from her, unsure of how to respond.

“Say what’s on your mind,” he said rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Distracting her.

Airel paused thinking, licked her bottom lip and tilted her head to ask,” How did you know about the gummy bears?” 

Sam laughed loudly.  “Cas was very proud that you liked the snacks he got for you.  He likes to take care of you, but in a very different way then me.  I won’t lie and say we haven’t all talked about you.”

“About what?”  Airel said preparing her coffee when it came.

“Cas loves that you can be yourself with him.  That you go without makeup, watch movies, and that you just go with the flow when you are with him.  Although he did ask a lot of questions about oral after you jumped him in the shower.” 

Airel giggled, and turned a bit red. She had no idea that they talked about their time with her with each other.

“Dean wants to bounce a quarter off your ass, his words not mine.  And is completely in love with your breasts.  Don’t be surprised if he takes you to play pool or a car show.  He can’t stop talking about how you fixed Baby in your sports bra.  Not sure which was more impressive to him.” 

Airel crossed her legs, both men were so amazing. And thoughts of them made her ache a little.  She realized again that she didn’t have any panties on.  Adding to the ache.  A small pit of nerves grew in her stomach as Sam began to trace her fingers with his slowly, fully aware of what his touch was doing to her.   “What about you, what do you have planned?”  Airel said in a husky tone she didn’t even mean to use.

Sam smiled, “I think you have had your way with those two.  They love it.  But I much rather have my way with you.”

“What do you mean?” Airel said taking a sip of her coffee to hide the blush that was forming.  Sam did all sorts of things to her.  Her body was tingling just talking with him, and him touching her hand. What would it be like when their bodies where entwined. 

“I think that the unlaying tone of these relationships is you.  And even though Dean and Cas got what they wanted, it was still all about you. Meeting your needs.  I have some very different needs then they do.  And although I know they will meet your own, the fact is in this relationship, my needs come first.”

Airel pulled her hand away from Sam, looking at him both perplexed and offended.  Just as she was about to say something the waitress came with the food.  Airel said nothing, trying to figure out what she was going to say.  That is when Sam pulled her plate over towards him and began to cut her hamburger into bite sized pieces.   Airel watched, unable to hide the growing look of annoyed-ness. 

“So your just a chauvinist who thinks women can do nothing themselves?”  Airel said continuing to drink her coffee… anger building. 

“Let me put it a different way.  Cas likes to take care of you by anticipating your desires and making you happy.  He had popcorn ready, you wanted gummy bears. And next thing you know you had gummy bears.  I bet you got cold and he had a blanket for you or made you hot chocolate with exactly the right number of marshmallows.  Cas is an angel, he can read your mind, and he knew what you wanted and did his best to provide.

I’m similar to Cas. I care about meeting your needs. But I am not a mind reader, and I have needs of my own.  I know you need sex to feed, and you will get that. But I enjoy playing first.  I knew you would want to dress up nice for us to go out, because we haven’t got to see a lot of each other.  But again I like to play, which is why you currently have no panties on.  I know you like burgers, but I want you to stay strong an health so the compromise in the middle.”

“Why the doors, and the cutting up my burger?”  Airel said taking the first bite of her meal, suspiciously.

“All the same, because I like taking care of you.  It fills one of my needs.”

“Cutting up my food?”  Airel said raising her eyebrow.

“That was just to annoy you. Build some non-sexual tension.”  He said smiling as he took a bite of his food. 

“Are you a dom?” Airel asked continuing to eat her food.

“Maybe, but I hate labels. You are more then just a succubus.  I think I have some dominate traits and yet I can still be a lot more.”

Airel continued to eat in silence, thinking, not sure what to make of Sam.  For dessert he ordered them a piece of cake to share.  He took her hand again rubbing it, which started to build the tension again.  She had no idea what to expect as he paid for lunch, and then they drove again. 

Sam broke the silence.  “So we’re heading out to a cabin I have, its out of the way, and private.”

“Ok, why so remote?”

“Thin walls remember? And I fully intend to hear you scream out my name.”  Sam smiled. 

The car got quiet again, Ariel’s head was full of thoughts, wondering about what Dean had said about Sam and spanking. Wondering what Sam meant when he talked about his own desires. 

“We are about an hour yet.” More silence.  Sam got this mischievous look on his face, “Truth or Dare?”

Airel looked at him clearly unsure. “Truth I guess….”

“Before you manifested, how many partners did you have?” 

Airel smiled, “3, one in high school and then two long term relationships. Ok your turn, truth or dare?”

Sam smiled, “Dare.” 

“I dare you to stop the car, take a picture of you standing on the hood and text it to Dean, and read me the responses.”

Sam laughed and pulled over.  Airel sent Dean the picture, and they giggled hysterically as Dean texted back a mix of _wtf, get off baby now, you’re never driving her again_. 

Next Airel chose dare, Sam told Airel to the same thing, but sexy this time.  Airel giggled as she climbed on the hood of the car, laying down she pulled up her skirt just an inch from seeing everything, and adjusted herself so her breasts looked like they were heaving out of the neck line. She bit her finger. 

This time Dean’s response started as _WTF_ , but then changed to _damn girl, hell yeah, please don’t dent baby, and more please_.  They got a little carried away now.  Airel popped the hood of baby and hiked her skirt showing her ass.  She leaned into the car like she was fixing it. Telling Sam to send that now too.  Dean responded with _saving these forever, more please, and what would Sam think_.  Sam was just about to turn and go when Airel dared him to do the same.  Sam’s laughed, repeating the fixing Baby pose, with responses from Dean of _ahhh my eyes, how could you, and you just killed my sex drive forever._

Having lightened the mood a lot they got back into the car and started to drive again.  Airel giggling rereading Deans responses. 

Truth or Dare continued. 

“Truth,” Airel said now leaving on the door and looking at Sam. Everything had relaxed

“If you could have one wish what would it be?”  Sam said his hand rubbing Airels legs as they stretched out beside him. 

“Easy, not to be a succubus anymore. Same question to you?”

“I guess we have just turned into truths only,” Sam laughed. 

“Well I don’t think Dean can take any more pictures of your ass.”  Airel laughed showing Sam so new what the hell messages from Dean.  “Now what’s your wish?”

“One wish, it’s just a few parts. No more hunting, not worry about money, and to have my own slave who I could just tie up and used as I so desired. She of course would love it.”

The car got quiet again, but Airel’s face had started to turn a little red. 

Sam continued to rub Airels legs.  “What’s you darkest desire you would never tell anyone?”  Airel didn’t speak for a long time. “To feed till I am full, and never worry about the consequences.” 

Sam smiled, “I totally get that.  You’re always just a little hungry, aren’t you?  Its like a bad diet. The more you can’t have carbs, the more only a little bit doesn’t satiate you.”

“Exactly,” Airel said almost surprised that Sam understood.

“Wasn’t exactly what I was asking though. To be more clear, what’s you darkest sexual desire?”

Airel didn’t answer, she just turned a few shades of red. 

“You can tell me, nothing will change what’s going on here, I promise.” 

A shiver passed through Airel and she opened her mouth more then once and then stopped herself.  Finally, as if gathering up the courage she answered. “Before I turned I always wanted to taken, like raped but nicely I guess.” She grew quiet, Sam just nodded. “Now, I just want to loose control. Not have to worry about being careful. Or focus on needs, desires.  You talk about wanting a slave, and maybe not with the extremes, but I want to be tied up, used, my thoughts on nothing ore then what’s happening, instead of my next move. You know?” 

Sam slowed as they turned into a mostly covered over lane.  “I completely understand. We are about to go to my cabin. Literally mine, I have never had anyone else here.  I would love to play with you, do more then just fuck. But I need to know you are truly on board. Not just saying what I want to hear.”

Airel saw the cabin down the lane, when they parked finally, they sat there for a while.  “Yes, I want to be your play thing,” Airel answered, again more quiet then you think she would.  “You have to know this is new to me.  And there are all sorts for bells and alarms going off in my brain.”  She had tucked her feet in underneath her at this point. 

“I promise we can go slow. Rule one, you do your best to obey me. Sometimes a game won’t be meant for you to win, rather just for my fun.” Airel bit her lip nervously.  Sam watched with is intent and dark stare.  “Rule two, safe words are a legit thing. Its ok to say stop as much as its ok to say go. To make life easy we will still with the green for go, yellow for slow, and red for stop.  Are you ok with those two rules?” 

“Yes,” Airel said squeezing her legs together. Her voice was tiny, and husky. 

“Last item, I get to spank you to start.”

“What why?” Airel squeaked, almost ready to cry red right away.

“You used Cas against me, you used Dean again me, and lastly I think it will help set the mood bed.  If after I am done you are done, that’s completely ok either me.”

Airel sat for a long time, looking down, her eyes looked like they were searching through a book of answers. She thought through all her options.  With a sigh she responded, “Ok, I want this.”

Sam smiled practically hoping out of the car.  He grabbed two bags he had brought along and then opened Airels door for her.    His hand offered to help her up and out.  She took it and he closed her door with his foot as they walked into the cabin.


	7. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took much longer then I wanted. Life got in the way. Last few chapters to be posted this week. I promise. Enjoy.

  The cabin was nice. It was about the size of most one-bedroom apartments, Sam took her hand and showed her around.  The bathroom with an extra large tub clearly meant for two, a nice kitchen, and a comfy living room.  There was a small fireplace in the corner and Sam led Airel to sit as he built up the fire to heat up the cabin. 

“Are you tired, hungry, do you want anything?” Sam asked just finishing up.

“Hungry, but not for food,” Airel giggled smiling at Sam. 

Sam smiled. “Oh I see.” He smiled as he went over digging in the bag he had brought from home.  He pulled out a length of velvety soft rope. He sat down beside Airel.

“Do you trust me?”  He asked holding her hand. 

“Yes,” Airel said slowly. Unsure if the answer should be no.

Sam took both her hands, telling her to keep them there, and she watched as he tied them together infront of her. 

“Green?” He asked rubbing her arm slowly.

“Green,” she said slowly with a breath out. 

Grabbing the rope he pulled her gently to her feet. Sam sat, and then he pulled her back down and over his lap.  She squealed as he did so.

Airel didn’t think he would actually do it.  She squirmed as she sat there. Her ass in the air, and Sam holding her tied hands to his side. Sam’s free hand slowly lifted her skirt. She could feel the air on her exposed flesh.

“I love you without panties on.” His hand slowly rubbing up the back of her thigh and then rubbing her ass gently. 

“Please don’t,” Airel spoke out of fear.

“Red?”  Sam asked, tipping her up a bit.

“No, just maybe yellow. Sam I’m scared.” 

“I know little one, but I promise that in the end you will enjoy it. And it will help you trust me more.”

He set Airel back down and his first smack hit.  It made a loud noise but ultimately didn’t hurt too much.  The second coming down on her other cheek in the same place.  The next was a bit more down, and again a loud noise, but just a little smack.  This repeated a few more times, one side then the other but never really overlapping.

“Green?”  Sam asked as he rubbed and massages Airel’s ass.

“Green,” Airel said surprised at how little it hurt. 

The next smack hurt a little more but was more on the inside of her leg. As much as it shocked her she couldn’t deny the wetness growing between her legs.    Then again always in twos on the other side.

He rubbed her in between the spanking this time. 

“You are going to count for me now.  This is your punishment. 10 more and then I promise I will make it all better.”

“Ok.”

“You will count and then say, please sir can I have another.”

“Your kidding me right?  

“Not at all, you can always use your safe words, but then you won’t get the fun side.”

‘K”

Smack…. “Count,”

“One…”

“And…”

Nothing… Silence

“Start again…” Smack…. Then a rub to spread out the sting. 

“One..please sir can I have another…”

Smack, and then a rub in between her checks.  It caused Airels face to warm as well.

Smack

“Two..please sir can I have another …”  A finger played with her hole

Smack

“Three…please sir can I have another …”

On and on until ten.  But then his fingers were inside of her, pumping in and out. The feeling of the pleasure mixed with smack almost had her orgasming.  Just when she was close he stopped.  Standing Airel back up.  Leaving her aching. A moan deep within her throat. 

"See that wasn't too bad." Sam said straightening her skit.  He stood and smiled down at her. He kissed her on the forehead, "Good girl, lets get you fed." Airel giggled as Sam pulled her into the kitchen, and they started to make some dinner.

Just as dinner was about ready Sam scooped up Airel setting her on the counter. Sam took something out of his pocket and his hands slid under her skit, spreading her legs. Then something was suddenly pushing on her opening.  Sam smiled at her, and kissed her deep as he played with it at her opening. When she was wet enough he slid it into her with easy, placed her back on the ground, kissed her deeply one more time and stepped back.

Airel looked at him dumbfounded.  When Sam pulled out a small cube and clicked the side, right away Airel knew what it was.   Her whole body was suddenly aware of the vibration come from her core. 

“Is that?” Airel said, a little moan escaping at the end as Sam clicked the cube again. 

 “A very special toy, just for you.” Sam smiled clearly proud of himself.   “And now time for lunch.”

Sam clearly was having fun driving Airel crazy with is new toy.  First of all, every step she took she could feel it. It felt like it moved every time she did. Then almost out of no where Sam would turn it on. Sometimes low, some times higher.  Just when Airel thought she was used to it, or was about to build in pleasure, Sam would turn it off.   Lunch was full of food, and slow building in her center.   More then once Airel would stop eating, taking a breath. When lunch was almost done, Airel had to grab the table. Pleasure was almost cresting, then the pulse stopped. Sam smiled knowing how close Airel was. "Not yet precious."

 A sound escaped her in frustration. "Sam..." she meowed. "Please..."

"Lets go watch a movie," Sam said coming to Airel’s side of the table and pulling out her chair.  Airel stood up, but instead turned and kissed Sam deeply.  She pressed into him, the smell of her increased.  The pull to her increased. Sam smiled, "You don't play fair when your turned on do you?" Airel meowed again.

"I don't get turned on, just need and then feed." Airel said looking up through her lashes.

"You always get what you want eh?" Sam kissed her deeply. Then spun her around, spanked her ass once as he pushed her towards the couch. They sat down to watch an old black and white movie. Airel sighed. "What?" Sam asked unsure.

"Cas asked to watch a movie tonight. I forgot to tell him we were going away."

Sam smiled, and as if he read her thoughts, and then as if from no where, Cas appeared.

"Gummies bears?" Cas smiled handing her a small bag.  Airel smiled ear from ear. Happy to still be able to watch a movie with Cas. She gave him a huge hug as they all sat down to watch the movie. Airel sat with her back to Sam, half sitting on his lap and leaning into him, but her arm linked around Cas’s.  It was intimate, and she could feel the heat off both men.   

Within five minutes a small pulse began again. There was a pulse of something, and a wave of peace crossed Airel. She sighed. Relaxing into the situation instead of the anxiety she would have felt. Resting her head on Cas the pulse inside jumped a little, moving as a wave, slow and low and then speeding up high and hard, and then cresting back down again.  More then once Airel tried to adjust herself.  Cas noticed she was moving and smiled a little.  His hand moving to her thigh.  He gently tickled her leg, almost mindlessly.  When his hand slipped under the hem of her skirt she inhaled deeply.  Sam breath down her neck caused her body to be covered with goosebumps.  Then she felt Sam doing the same thing from behind.  His hand rubbing her ass.  Slowly moving to her center more and more. When Sam’s finger touched the tiny rose bud she couldn’t help but moan. Her eyes were closed she felt Cas’s hand do the same from the front, finding her clit.  Cas leaned over to kiss her deeply.  Sam’s body remaining like a rock behind her, his finger slowly working her.  She felt Sam stretching her, when a second finger found her opening another moan escaped, and her head fell back.  Cas kissing down her neck, slowly working her clit, Sam nibbled on her ear.  Just as everything was building and Airel knew she would cum the wave inside her stopped, they both removed their hands, and the movie started again.  The sound of almost a growl came out of Airels throat.  Sam chuckled as they continued to watch the movie.  

Throughout the movie the little vibes would start up and stop.  As the movie ended it was building and Airel felt like she was close, but then both the move and the vibes ended. Pouting at the loss of feeling, Airel looked at her full bag of gummy bears. 

“You weren’t a very good girl where you now,” Sam said darkly in her ear.  “Trying to cum during our movie, not eating the treats Cas brought for you, and then pouting. Good girls don’t pout.”  Airel stared at him unsure how to respond. 

“I think its only fair that Cas should punish you for being a little brat.” Sam said as he nipped at her ear.  Cas watched them, his eyes full of lust.  And then he smiled knowingly. 

“On your knees little pet,” Cas said gentle, helping Airel onto the floor.  Airel smiling thinking she knew what was going to come next.  Instead Cas stood, gently patted her head, and lifted her skits showing her bare ass to the world.  “A pet needs to be trained,” Sam said reaching into the bag beside the couch and pulling out a small riding crop.  “You see you hurt Cas’s feelings deeply not eating his treats. So I think its only fair that you show him how sorry you are.” Sam said passing Cas the crop.  Sam stood, taking a handful of Airel’s hair and leading her on her knees around the apartment.  The slow vibe instead her mixed with the feeling of her movement caused Airel to ache. Airel felt humiliated having Cas watch, but also turned on by the open air on her skin. 

“Do you understand how you are to be?” Sam asked releasing her hair.  Airel nodded, watching both men cautiously.  “Good girl, then we can play a game. Cas is going to hide the remaining gummy bears around the apartment.  You will pick them up, and put them all on the table. You are our little pet, so you may only use your mouth. Do you understand?”  Sam asked kneeling at her level.  Airel nodded. “Green?” He asked as she rubbed her back gently.  “Green.” Airel breathed in a whisper. 

“Good girl, put your face to the ground,” Cas said trying to sound more like Sam.  It was darker, but nothing could make her wet like Sam’s voice.  Airel obeyed, and then she heard the boys moving around the room.  “Here we go,” Cas said as he gently smacked her ass with the crop.  She yipped, and looked up right around finding the first gummy bear.  She grabbed it with her mouth and then crawled like a pet to the table, placing it on the table as instructed.  “Good girl,” Sam said rubbing her face gently, the wave of the vibe instead her changed.  “Next,” Cas said. 

The gummy bears slowly got harder and harder to find, and the waves kept changing from high to lo. Driving Airel crazy with hunger. Cas continued to smack her ass with the crop. It took her a little while to realize that he wasn’t just spanking her, rather directing her which way to go.  To go faster.  Once or twice he would smack her side, catching her breast, causing her to yip.  The men chuckled once or twice as she tried to speed up or turn quickly. But the game was about listening to Cas and obeying.  Airel had to admit she had never been so turned on in her life. Soon it was over, and she sat on her knees in front of Sam looking up at him expectantly.  The crop tapped the side of her face, and Airel obeyed, listening as he led her to the bedroom.  Up onto the bed. 

“Present yourself on your knees on the end of the bed.” Sam said, taking a seat in the lazy boy in the corner.    Airel did as she was told, facing the head of the bed, she could hear the men behind her.  Cas lifted her skirt, and pulled gently on the string from the toy hanging out of her dripping opening.  Airel thought she was going to cum as it was slowly removed, but a sharp slap on her ass pulled her back. 

“You only cum when I say you can pet,” Sam said.  Airel looked over her shoulder back at him, and noticed Cas was removing his clothes.  “Now turn around pet,” Sam said and Airel did as she was told. 

“On your elbows,” Cas said rubbing her ass gently as she presented herself fully to him.  She felt the heat of Cas’s body get closer until she felt him.  His hands on either side of her hips, he pulled her back and buried himself fully in her wetness.  She cried out, not from pain but from the surprise and fullness of it.  When he pulled out and did it again she moaned loudly, and Cas repeated.  More then once she felt her climax building and more then once a hard slap met her ass.  Cas speed up, and got harder, and even feeling the smack on her ass wasn’t enough. The smacking noises of Cas on her body, the sting on her ass, and the way he hit her inside there was no stopping it.  Airel screamed out in an orgasm.  Cas following her over the edge.  His hands digging into her hips. 

Airel fell onto the bed, exhausted, Cas gave her another smack on the ass and pulled out.  She laid there worn out, as she heard Cas get dressed, and then the sound of wings, knowing that he had left the room. 

“You disobeyed me,” the sound of Sam’s voice shook her out of her post sex glow. 

“I’m sorry sir,” she said just laying there on the bed. Unsure how to respond.

“If you were really sorry, you would be over here, bagging from my forgiveness.”  Sam had a hint of something in his voice, and almost in fear Airel scrambled off the bed and was at his feet.

“Sir, I am sorry I came without your permission.”  Aire said coming to her knees before him.  Sam was fisting his cock in his hand.  “You’re not really sorry yet, but you will be.” Sam said lift her face to an inch of his.  “No safe words right now, do you understand.” He said waiting for her reply.  “I promise I won’t hurt you, but this isn’t going to be for you, this is you making up cummings without my permission. Do you understand.” Airel nodded.  “I need the words little one,” Sam said his hand on her face.  “I broke the rules, I understand.” Airel said, almost with a little smile.  Like she was excited for her punishment.  Sam smiled, and almost without warning dove his cock into her mouth. 

He was so large, Airel gaged a little right away.  The taste of him was salty and sweet.  And she felt like her mouth couldn’t go any wider.  He shifted his position in the chair and grabbed her head with fistfuls of hair.  Using her, he pumped his cock with her mouth.  Slowly taking her deeper and deeper.  More then once he heard her gag, and then would pull her back.  He felt her saliva all over him, and even the warmth of some tears escaping.  He pulled out, telling her to lick him.  She grabbed his member and started at the head.  Licking like a lollipop. When it clearly wasn’t satisfying him she started to lick down his member.  Cupping his balls, she licked, and nipped, and made her way back to his head.  “Good pet,” he cooed, “Now suck,’ and so she did.  She took him as hard as she could. As deep as she could. And as if out of no where he grew harder.  She felt his fingers in her hair again, and heard him growl, “You will swallow ever drop,” and he tightened his grip fucking her face, long and hard.  And when he came, she took every bit.  And when he was done she cleaned him up with her tongue.  

“Good girl,” He said, brushing her tears away as he rested her head on his lap. And when they had both come down he stood, tucking himself back into his pants.  “Present yourself on the bed.”

Airel moaned, and then did as she was told.  Sam dug his fingers deep into her core. She was so wet and still full of Cas.  He pulled his fingers out and then slowly massaged her ass hole.  As he did so Airel felt a hard object enter her core.  Sam pumped his fingers into her ass and out, and did the same with the toy.  “Sam,” Airel whined, as she was building to a climax, and didn’t want to be punished again.  Sam kissed her ass cheek gently and then pulled the toy out of her core, and it touched her ass.  Airel moaned as he slowly moved it around.  Wiggling it, turning it, and pumping it in and out of her ass.  It felt huge.  When it was finally in, Airel thought she would surely rip. But then it narrowed.  And she felt a hard end flat on her ass. 

Sam turned her over with a quick move of his hands and brought her close to him.  She cried out in surprise over the object in her ass.  “That my love is a butt plug. It is only about half the size I am, and it will train you, so you can take me.” Airel whimpered a little as it shifted. “Now be a good girl and let’s get dinner ready.”  And with that Airel was scooted back into the kitchen and to normal life. Expect for the very clear invader, that reminder her, she was truly Sam little pet.        


	8. Chapter 8

Having dinner was awkward. But not as awkward as going for a small walk outside, or then going to bed. Sam had insisted that she sleep naked, but then slept with boxers in himself. In his sleep he kept fondling her breasts or mound, causing her to have a very hard time sleeping. More then once Sam pulled her close, and then pressed into her backside. The plug moving inside her. 

The next day was quiet.   Except when Sam told her to bend over, and he slowly removed the plug. Only to put another one in.  This one was bigger, and no matter how she moved, or didn’t more, Airel felt it always. 

At lunch sitting on the chair was almost unbearable. “Sam, please…”  Airel meowed.

“Please what?”  Sam said smiling.  He never let her get away with just begging for her response.

“This toy is driving me crazy. Please can we be done with it?”  Airel tried to look needy, but instead the shift in her body filled her with desire.

“Soon pet.  Lets go sit on the dock a while.  You can lay in the sun and I can read.” 

Laying in the sun naked was a freeing experience.  Sam had promised there was no one else around, this large pond was only his.  Sunning herself like a cat, Airel moved from front to back, side to side.  Sam sat beside her, rubbing her back. 

“We’re almost at two weeks, are you gonna stay for a bit longer?”  Sam asked gently bringing up the subject.      

“You know I can’t stay forever right?”  Airel said lazily turning her head, giving him access to rub her front. 

“I know, but you could stay a few months. Maybe go, and comeback?” 

“Sam, I don’t know if I should stay that long.  It could be bad for you guys.”

“When do you go into heat?”  Sam asked, he had no tone, it was just a question like normal conversation.

 Airel sat up, pulling her legs to herself, cursing at the toy within her.  “How do you know about that?”

Sam smiled, moving a piece of hair behind her ear.  “I did some research.  We know what you are, its not surprising that you would go into heat like other succubus.”  

Airel was quiet, looking past Sam at the cabin, at the life that she couldn’t have.  “I have about a month.  I was planning to leave before then.  I can’t risk hurting you guys.”

“What happened last time?”  Sam was being so kind.

Airel looked far away.  “I hit a pretty big party, took my fill…” 

“How many,” Sam interrupted. 

“Do you really want to know?” Sam nodded. “22 in two days. I hit a big street party, took my fill.  I thought I was done.  I came home to my boyfriend and thought everything was fine.  We went to bed, I slept, and woke up the next morning to him dead beside me, with a look of bliss on his face. Apparently, I wasn’t done, and I had drained him in my sleep.”  A tear slipped out, and Sam wiped it from her cheek. 

“So that plan was to find somewhere to hit, and then run after so you don’t hurt anyone?”  Sam asked gentle.  Airel nodded. “Why not stay? We have Cas to help, you don’t tire him, and both Dean and I.  We could get you through this.  And if not worst case we can have Cas take you somewhere.” 

A few more tears, and this time Airel covered herself up with the towel she had been laying on. 

“I am not willing to risk the few friendships I have on my heat.  You don’t understand the pull, the need, the hunger. You can say all these things now, but I can’t promise I or Cas can keep you safe.”

Sam moved closer, “No one asked you to keep us safe, but if the others agree I think you should stay. Knowing that you have a back up plan in Cas.”  Sam scooped Airel up into his arms and kissed her deeply.   There was no aggressiveness, or controlling in it, just deep passion.  

Sam slowly laid Airel back onto the dock, covering her with his body, and seemingly like magic plunged deep into her core.  Airel cried out. It was so tight with the toy firm in her ass.  Sam moaned, and they sat for a moment enjoying the feel of each other.   Sam pumped her a few more times, and soon Airel was moaning in pleasure, much easier then she thought was possible.  Sam picked up his pace and with almost no work Airel had fallen over the edge into a comfortable climax.   Sam then scooped her up, carrying her bridal style back into the cabin.    

He set her down on the floor, bending her over the back of the couch, and without any words her entered her again.   The new position and the fact that she couldn’t move or touch Sam at all heightened the feeling.  Sam moaned loudly as he plunged into her again and again.  Every once in a while smacking her ass.  The mix of pain and pleasure had Airel moaning out Sam’s name.  And then just like that he stopped, pulled out, and pulled her to her feet and back into the bedroom. 

The look on his face was stern, and her laid her on the bed.  Airel braced for him to lay ontop of her, but  instead he moved to the side of the bed, and with some velvet rope slowly tied each ankle to the posts of the bed, then doing the same to here hands.  Airel watched, so turned on she didn’t think about how stuck she was now. 

When Sam brought the riding crop back out Airel stilled.  Sam started at her feet, dragging it across her hot flesh.  Gently tickling each part, and then without warning a small smack on the side of her calf. Slowly up the leg, a small smack to the to outside. Repeating the other leg, this time on the inside of the thigh. A small moan escapes, and then another small smack then Airel closes her eyes.

“Eyes on me.” Sam says, this smack just below her sex.   An animalistic sound escapes and Sam chuckles. Airel pulled a little with her hands, and her hands held the ropes giving her something to touch.   Sam moved up her core.   Pushing a little at her center, but the moving on, and across her stomach.   He circles her breast, one and then the other.  And then a small but powerful smack right on her nipple.

A small cry of pain came out. But then the crop rubs the area softly, and a moan escaped next.  Again a smack and sting to the other nipple, this time no cry, just a moan as the crop touched her flesh again. The next small smack is on the inside of her leg. So high up it almost hit her core.     A cry but then also a buck of her hips.  Something about this felt so good. 

When Sam finally hit her core, it was the most erotic thing she had ever felt, and almost came on contact.  Sam tapped her core with a rhythm. Gentle, gentle, hard.  Over and over again, and when Airel started to buck her hips with desire, Sam slowly dragged the crop back down to her feet.  He put the crop to the bottom of her feet. This time striking hard then a draw soft, and repeat.  Inside of her leg, and then her breasts.  Tiny red marks and then he slowly pinched her nipples.  He turned them slowly between her fingers.  A moan escaped her lips without even thinking. 

“Shh little pet, shhh….”

When Sams lips sealed to her pert nipple there was no being quiet.  The moan was loud, and her hips bucked without any thought.  Sam’s fingers reached down to her core, and drew slow lazy circles. 

“Sammy please….”  Airel moaned out, trying to grab for him, but the ropes stopped her.  Sam growled as his tongue swept her breast, and he dragged his teeth to her other breast.  Slowly he mounted her, giving him full access.  Airel’s hips trying to meet his more then once.     Sam giggled, and pushed her hips back down with the flat of his hand.

His mouth attached to her nipple again he began to suck.   His tongue swiping over her nipple making her moan out in pleasure.   His hands slowly travelling down her body, when he touched the bottom of the toy sparks flew threw Airels eyes.  Then he began to tap its base, but it was so fully seated inside her that the movement felt amazing and Airel moaned out again.   By the time Sam was ready to pull it out Airel was bagging for it. 

Suddenly Sam stopped, and Airel heard a noise in the living room.   She froze and Sam smiled and then pulled an eye mask over her face, making it impossible for her to see. He left her bagging, in need, and she heard the door shut.  She heard a few noises, but not being able to see what was going on was going to drive her insane.  When the door opened back up everything was quiet. 

“Sammy?” Airel asked into the darkness.

“Yes,” she heard Sam come back in and then felt his hand out her foot.  A squeeze and then gently dragging it up the side of her leg.  His hand move up her mid section and then to her breast, squeezing it, weighing it.   A small pinch to her nipple.  “Sammy please….” She said bucking as much as she could.  

“Please what?” Sam replied…. But it took her a second to realize his voice came from her other side. 

A moment of panic rocked through her, and then when lips met hers she knew what has happening.  They were soft, and nibbled at her bottom lip.  Right away a new sound came from her. “Dean,” she moaned out kissing him back. And like that Dean kissed her deep. His hand going to the side of her face, and pulling her close to him.  As he kissed her senseless suddenly she felt something surprising, another set of lips on her right breast.   The moan that broke from Airel was deep and the way her body squirmed made both Dean and Sam smile around her body. 

“Hi Baby,” Dean said between his kissed, as she started to kiss down her throat.  Airel pulled at the ropes, wanting to touch him, but they held tight. 

“Really Sam?” Dean asked his hand rubbing the rope around her wrist. 

“Just wait till you hear her beg.” Sam said, biting her nipple, and the sound that came out of her caused Dean to moan.  “She begs real nice,” Sam said taking her nipple fully.  Deans hand took her left breast into his hand, and he massaged it deeply.  Watching Airel squirm.  Trying to move and unable to do so.  

Suddenly it hit them both, the desire to fuck her senseless.  Like a wave both men moved to her throat, and the kisses, nips and sucking causes Airel to moan so loudly.  They both grabbed her breast and massaged.  When they both reached down to her center at the same time Sam snapped out of it. 

“You little minx,” Sam said sitting up, slapping her breast hard.  Airel yelped, and moaned at the same time.  Dean looked up, and it was like he just woke up.  “She thralled us,” Sam said turning her nipple slowly in between his fingers.  It hurt and Airel bucked loving it. 

“She wants us bad,” Dean said his fingers circling her core. Airel moved trying to make Dean enter her, and he chuckled, purposely moving away. 

“I think its time to take what you want,” Sam said as she heard his pants unzipper.  Airel looked towards the sound. She heard Sam sit down, and she needed his hands back on her.  Airel focused on him. She heard Sam laugh, “You can try that all you want, but I always want you, so your powers are just making me harder, not going to make me take you.” 

Airel was distracted with Sam, and didn’t hear Dean undress.  Suddenly her attention turned as she felt the toys that was firmly in her ass starting to twist as it was pulled out.   Airel moaned out as she was left empty.  She felt Dean close, and heard him squirt something.   “I am going to be the first to take your ass.” Dean said as Airel felt the head of his dick at her back entrance.  He was so lubed up that he slide right in.   Airel screamed out, adjusting to the size, and loving the feeling.   Dean pulled out half way and plunged in more, and then again and again until he was fully seated inside her. 

The moans from both of them where so loud.  Sam moaned once or twice, Airel knew he was fisting himself.   “You are so tight,” Dean moaned out as he slowed, fully inside her.  “So big,” Airel moaned her voice having a new tone to it.  

Dean pulled out slowly, and as he did Airel cried out in pain, pleasure, and an aura around her pulsed as the ropes around her wrist undid themselves. When Dean slowly pushed back in Airel screamed out so loud that Sam stood, and the next thing her knew his member was in her hand. She was pumping him. 

“She isn’t going to accept no for an answer,” Dean said as he began to pick up the pace.   Sam groaned.  

“Well if you are going to play games so am I,” Sam pulled Airel to his side of the bed as he plugged her nose.  When Airel opened her mouth to breath Sam plunged in. Dean seemed to be turned on by the site as he picked up the pace.  Soon the ropes around her legs loosened, and Dean took control.  “Flip,” he said loudly, and Airel was flipped to her stomach. 

Sam sat on the bed at the headboard, and pulled Airel mouth back onto him. The room was filled with the sound of Deans balls hitting Airels core as he pumped her hard, Sam moaning in pleasure as Airel moaned, yelled, and screamed in pleasure around his member.  

Time stood still and Dean pumped harder then he ever had.  When his seed emptied into her ass he felt her be carried away in an orgasm so hard that he felt her body go off like a live wire.  Sam moaned as Airel sucked him dry.   When Dean pulled out, he was exhausted, and Airel was laid down between them, still twitching in pleasure.   Sam got up and grabbed a wash cloth.  Cleaning Airel up, then passing it to Dean he then laid down on the one side of Airel, Dean on the other side. 

“So that’s what happens when you get needed,” Sam said quietly.

“Yes,” Airel said still in the glow.

“Damn girl I have never had ass like that,” Dean said as he pulled close to her.   5 minutes later they were all out cold.   


	9. So it beings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me so much longer then I meant it too.

Two weeks had past, their normal routine of rotating through the guys seems to hold everything in sink. One night Airel woke up with the sweats and knew right away it was time.  She started to pack. No matter what Sam had said, and what the others said she wasn’t risking it.  Her bag was packed, and she was just going to the door when her body stopped. 

An invisible force holding her in place.  Airel focused trying to move, but she couldn’t.  When her bag was taken from her shoulder by an invisible force she knew. “Crowley what the fuck?” Airel spat feeling as his powers turned her around.

“Hello love,” He smiled his smarmy smile, slowly taking off his coat and tie.   Airel remained help in place, as buttons of her blouse slowly undid themselves.  Airel couldn’t move, and the burning feeling inside her continued.

“Crowley I don’t have time for this shit, please I have to go.  Come with me and I will do whatever you want, but we have to go now!” Airel bagged, and Crowley just chuckled. 

“Well that is quiet an offer love, but I actually have a different offer.  You see squirrel and moose both knew you would split.  So they asked for me to keep an eye open to when your heat hit.  The trade off, I get first dibbs.”  Ariel’s eyes grew wide, there is no way the guys would do this to her.  Rage road threw her, and the room seemed to shake, but then it settled as a new hunger hit her.  

“Tell me all the details of the deal, and I will give you a night to remember.” Airel smiled, trying to get more details from Crowley.

“The exact deal was that I get a favor, but frankly a succubus in heat, who can resist.” Crowley walked around her, his hand slowly pulling off her shirt, his fingers barley touching her skin.  She felt like her skin was on fire, and she was almost instantly wet.  His breathe warm down her neck as he undid her bra, and his arms wrapped round her body undoing her pants, as they fell to the ground. 

Airel stood frozen, still unable to move, almost naked, and the heat in her skin built.   Crowley’s hands roamed her body, and Airel moaned out. 

“So hot already,” Crowley laughed has his hand dragged down her stomach, slipping into the band of her underwear as his fingers gently touched her core.   There was nothing she could do, but moan, as his fingers slipped into her heat.   Airel tried to yell out, but her mouth was held closed by Crowley’s powers.  Airel breathed deeply as she watched Crowleys fingers pull out of her core.  He took his fingers out sucking them himself.  “You taste so sweet,” he moaned, and then repeated the action.  This time he put the fingers in her mouth.  “Suck,” he said. And she did. Something about this action turned Airel on, and disgusted her at the same time.  

Crowley then moved her to the bed, and she laid there as he removed his clothes, and mounted her.  The first time he took her he held her mouth shut with his power.  As he slipped inside her body, he made her body shake and she screamed in her head so loudly between being turned on and off at the same time.  Demons don’t normally cum.  They don’t normally have sex for any reason but for pleasure in the torture of their victims. When Crowley came he came so hard, and so long that even he was surprised. He smiled as he pulled out.  He sat beside Airel for a moment, releasing his hold on her voice.  

Airel exploded in a row of curses, and when Crowley touched her clit the curses turned into moans.  “You fucking bast…. Aarrrrrddddd ohhhhh…. I will fuckkkkkkk……aaaaaaaiiiinnng kill yoooouuuuu.”  He began his ministrations, and then entered her again, she cam so hard around his dick that he came again. They were left sweaty together.  Tears steamed down Airels face, she loved this and hate him all at the same time.  And her body didn't help but make it all the more confusing.

Crowley stayed the night, taking her over and over again, and came so many times he thought he would die, even the king of hell was worn out when morning came.   She had drained him dry.  Crowley brought her to the shower, and released her to clean herself.   “I suggest you keep this between us,” he said handing her some soap.  “ I would hate for the boys to reject you over this.”  He left Airel in the shower, snapping his clothes back to normal and then let to find the boys in the library. 

“Boys, your girl is officially in heat,” he said smiling. “She is in the shower, I suggest you go meet her needs before she takes what she needed.  I will let you know when I need to collect that favour.” He smiled, then was gone. Dean stood, going to find his girl.  She was in need and he was going to help.

Airel was in the shower, sitting on the floor when Dean found her.  She was crying, curled into a ball, the water streaming down on her.  Dean didn't even think about his clothes, he pulled right up beside her, holding her close while she cried.  He had no idea what was happening or why but he knew she needed him right now. 

After what felt like forever Dean spoke, "Hey baby girl, what's going on?"  Airel pulled in closer to him, and her crying slowly stopped.

"I'm so hungry Dean, like I have never been before.  I'm scared, I thought maybe I should leave before it happened, but its too late."

"Shhhhh, Baby Girl, I am here..." Dean said adjusting himself against the wall and then pulling her over his lap.  He just held her for a long time, soaked to the bone, hot from the heat of the room, and lost in how to help his girl.   When Airel kissed him long and deep, everything in his mind went blank, except that he was her for his baby girl.  Their kiss deepened, and he felt as Airel slowly undid his shirt, her hand reaching in to feel his tight muscles more then one. And then undid his belt.  And then like a complete switch from how he had found her she began to laugh. 

Dean sat there more then a little lost.  "Dean stand up, your clothes are soaked, and I can't seem to get them off when you are sitting like that."

 "Really now baby,"  Dean smiled, and leaned forward to take off his shirt.  It clung to his body, giving quite a show.  Airel watched, and then was straddling his hips in a few moments.  Her hands roamed his tanned muscle, the curve of his chest, his biceps, and even the edge of his jaw.     Airel couldn't not touch.  He was gorgeous, and she was lucky to have a man like him in her bed. Let alone three of them. Dean moaned more then once, letting her explore his body, he was enjoying the show. 

"Baby girl, we do have one problem here," Dean admitted looking down at his tented pants, it was getting so hard it had become painful.   Airel giggled, as she got of Deans lap and crawled down his body.  His shoes were soaked and she slowly untied them, and slide them off one at a time. And then his socks.  But instead of stopping there she began to rub his feet. Massage them gentle. First one foot and then the other.  She sat on her knees infront of him, and slowly rubbed each foot.  Neither of them had ever been into foot play, but somehow this was turning them both on.  When she held his foot to her chest, Dean groaned, the sight  and feel of her breast on his foot was almost too much.  

Dean finally stood up, pulling his feet away. He needed these pants off and needed them off now.  Airel stayed kneeled infront of him, and the site of her before him he knew what he needed to do.  But jeans are hard to get off when they are wet, and he smiled down at her, "A little help," and she moved right infront of him. Both hands pulling down his jeans, and his boxers in one strong motions.

His member stood there, erect, hard enough to hammer nails, and when Airel looked back up after pulling his pants off she let out a small breathe of surprise.  He was larger then she had ever seen him, and she wanted nothing more then to impale herself on him and cum until she couldn't anymore.  But there it was glorious right infront of her face. What else could she do, but lean up from her knees and grab hold of it.  She slid her hands up and down it, to his balls, and squeezed. Dean didn't move, he just looked down at her, and as if that made it all hotter she sat up on her knees kissed it. 

He tasted sweet, and suddenly the urge to take this man until he couldn't be taken anymore hit her, and she took him into her mouth fully.  She would have normally gagged, but not this time.  Her body had changed, turned everything up to 10, and made it so nothing was off limits.  She pulled him in and out of her mouth, and Dean moaned out his approval.  When she placed her hands on his hips to get better access his fingers wrapped into her hair.  Dean looked down on her, her breasts heaving with desire.  She was beautiful.  When he cam, he roared his completion into her mouth, and she sucked him dry.  By the time she stood a few moments later he was already hard again, and his member was pushing into her belly as they kissed deeply and passionately. 

Deans hands roamed her body, and then like a man deprived of air his kisses got deeper.  Then suddenly he turned Airel around.  Her hands pushing on the wall. Dean stood behind her, her breasts in his hand, and when he slid into her wet folds she could do nothing but take him deep.   She bent over slightly to give him more access, and he took it.  He slid home, deep, and hit her inside places that caused her to moan and yell out. 

When his hand found her clit, she felt like she exploded.  She came so hard that her voice echoed in the shower, and Dean pumped harder.  His hands moving to her hips, he pumped so hard she could feel his balls hit her clit again, and when she rolled into the second orgasm Dean came deep inside her.   Airel moaned, and she felt Deans fingers hold her so tight she knew she would have bruises.  When he yelled out the end of his own release he pulled out, almost falling back on to the bench in the shower. 

Airel grabbed a towel and dried Dean off, turned on again by his body, but she should see that he needed a break now.  She took his hand, and led him to his room.  She took no thought to being naked herself.  They passed Cas in the hall, and he looked at in such an odd way, she just smiled as she lead Dean to his room.  She got him settled in his bed, kissing him deeply, he tried to pull her back in for another round, but he was tired and she could see it clearly.  She leaned down kissing him deeply, as he fell asleep. Airel smiled, her stomach rumbling for real food. Airel left, hoping to find something good to eat, and maybe wipe that odd look off Cas's face. 


	10. Time in the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time in the kitchen with Sam and Cas.

Walking down the hall to the kitchen had never felt so liberating as doing it now, naked, her hair still dripping wet down her back.   When she got to the kitchen she found it empty and began to make some coffee and something to eat.  When Cas came into the room, Airel didn’t stop eating, and Cas sat in a chair just watching her.   When she accidentally dipped some coffee out of her cup on her breast Cas’s eyes watched it tumble down her body, and to the floor.  

Airel closed her eyes as she took another long sip, only to feel warm hands slowly take her cup away.   Airel didn’t move, didn't open her eyes, as the hands began to make their way down her body, to her ass and then scooping her up and setting her up on the counter.   She felt her legs spread wide, and his tongue dive deep into her, it wasn’t until her hands went to his head, did her eyes shoot open.  The long hair of Sam greeted her, and he greedily lapped at her center, on his knees in front of her.    Airel looked up, and watched as Cas just watched, making eye contact with her.    Sam continued to lap at her center, and Airel tried to stay still the best she could, moaning and losing eye contact with Cas periodically.  She felt her nipples harden as Cas’s eyes roamed her body, and more then once she smiled almost embarrassed as a small moan of pleasure escaped her lips. 

When Sam pushed a finger inside her, Airel had to close her eyes for a minute, and then suddenly she felt another finger, pushing prodding, finding the right spots bringing her so close but then stopping.   Over and over again, when the frustration started to build her voice squeaked out, “Please let me cum.”  The wonderful torture continued, and when she was so close she was about to lose all control she let out a moan with Cas’s name on her lips.   Everything stopped, and she was robbed of cumming. Realizing what happened, her eyes shot open too see an upset Sam looming over her.   “Well, that’s a punishment.” Sam said pulling her off the counter and pulling her over to the table where Cas sat.   Airel tried to say something, but soon Sam had her bent over the table, her bare breasts on the cold metal, creating quite a show for Cas. Sam held both of her arms behind her back as he dove deep into her core.  There was no time to adjust, and Airel let out a scream and moan at the same time.  Cas never stopped making eye contact.  

Sam slammed into her again, this time a loud smack on her ass that caused her to jump.  “You know what to say,” Sam’s voice was deep in her ear. 

“Please sir can I have another,”  Airel moaned out. Another slap, and Sam pulled out and pushed hard back in.   The room was filled with the sound of Airel's ass being slapped, Airel moaning loadly, and the sound of Sam's balls smacking off her core. Again and again, until Airel was moaning so loudly, and Cas had pulled out his cock to free it from its tented prison.  Airel was a sobbing mess of desire, and Sam refused to let her come.  When Sam saw Cas’s cock out he slowed, pulling out, and lifted Airel over to him.   Sam pushed Cas’s chair out, and he stood, and Airel could see something pass between them.

When Cas sat stripped his pants off, and then sat on the table Airel thought she was going to die if she didn’t cum soon.   Sam had grabbed both Cas’s and his belt, and had fastened Airel’s hands behind her back.  But the second belt was looped around her throat, and tied to her hands. Meaning that if she pulled too hard, or leaned forward she couldn’t breath. As long as she sat straight she would be fine.   Airel panicked a little when Sam lifted Airel up, setting her on Cas’s lap.   The belt pulled tight, until Cas adjusted them both, and without a word slipped past her wet folds and seated home.    

Airel moaned out, as stars blinded her.  He was so deep, so big, and Airel was helpless to move, or do anything.    When Cas’s hands began to roam her back and down to her ass, Airel moaned and wiggled as Cas worked her checks.  When he held them spread open and felt the heat of Sam behind her she panicked a little.   She wiggled around, and lost her breath.   “Shhhh little one,” Sam breathed into her ear. His massive cock at her ass hole, pushing gently. Airel wiggled more, causing Cas to moan, and dig his nails into the meet of her ass.   Airel felt Sam’s hands grasp her breasts, he nipples, and slowly turn them in his hands.   “I promise you will get to cum,” Sam whispered into her ear.  Airel leaned back slightly in his arms.  Feeling as her breathe returned to her.  

When Sam pinched her nipple hard between his fingers, he pushed forward slightly, making it past her tight muscle, and Airel moaned and yelled out at the same time.    When his other hand moved to her clit, she screamed in a mix of pain, pleasure, and ecstasy as he pushed in deeper.  “So tight,” Cas moaned into her ear, as he moved and adjusted, causing Airel to moan and move forward.   When Sam became fully seated in her, Airel had pulled her bonds so tight that no sound came out, but she yelled voiceless to the ceiling in pain and pleasure. 

Both men stilled, and waited as Airel regain herself.   When Sam undid the belts, Airel gasped in air, and the vibe of pleasure that shot through her changed everything in the air.   Airel grabbed onto Cas and began to pump up and down.   Cas could do nothing but moan in pleasure his hands on her hips as he held her tightly.  When Sam finally moved, pulling out and shoving back in roughly, Airel and Cas both moaned out, and Airel held onto Cas for dear life. Cas was her air now, and she pawed at him, desperate for his touch, for more contact, for pleasure.     

Sam began to take control, pumping in and out, and the moans in the kitchen grew louder and louder, Sam’s hand found Airels clit, and there was nothing stopping all three of them from the pleasure that exploded out of Airel.   Sam bit into her shoulder, blood meeting his mouth, as he marked her as his won.  Airel screamed as she came, almost vibrating as both Sam and Cas filled her with their cum.

Cas remained hard, fully seated inside her, as Sam slowly loss his purchase, slipping out he went for both a towel to clean them up and a bandage for her neck.   He returned to find Airel slowly pumping on Cas. His hands in her hair, as he very sensually kissed down her breasts. Airel sighed moaned as Cas continued. When Sam went to clean up her shoulder he wiped the blood away to find no mark.  He said nothing, but then cleaned her up the rest of the way.  He was about to leave, when Airel grabbed him and pulled him in for a deep kiss.   It was full of passion, and even Sam lost himself in it for a moment, as she never stopped her attention to Cas.  

Sam felt her pull, and knew she wanted more, but he also knew he needed to rest, with a  growl of his own he pulled himself away, turning her to Cas, who met her lips hungerly.   Sam left to rest, knowing he would find is way back into Airels bed soon.   Instead he found himself in his room, unable to sleep and frustrated as hell.  

He continued working on a translation of a cure for Airel when he found exactly what they had been looking for.   A passage about how to stop a succubus by curing them.   The more he read, the more he realized he wasn’t sure if they were going to be able to do to this.     


	11. Almost there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter. Sorry no sexy times here. But I promise the last chapter will make up for it.

When Sam and Dean found Airel and Cas they were in the library. Airel was laying on the table, playing with her breasts, as Cas was reading a book. Both men almost lost their edge right there when Airel looked up and moaned at the boys, “Play with me. Cas got a text and now won’t let me cum.” She sat up on the edge of the table, pinching her nipples, and both men had to take a deep breath. Dean was clearly tented in his pants, Sam was dark and broody as usual.  
Sam slightly pushed his brother against the wall, and Dean stood back just watching. Airel was clearly growing hungry and excited, pulling Sam in with all she could. Sam kissed her gently, and Airel pulled back looking at him.  
“Is everything ok?” She asked as her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him close.  
“I need to know if you still want this to end?” Sam said leaning back, careful to ensure no contact between them.  
“Want our relationship to end, no. But Sammy I am hungry, please…..” Airel seemed to glow and all three men felt her pull them in.  
“If you could stop being a succubus would you?” Sam said, kissing her gently on the neck.  
“Yes,” A breathless moan escaped from Airel. “But its too late right now. Please Sammy make them listen, I need you.”  
“I know pet,” Sam kissed Airel deep, like she had never been kissed in her life. It was deep and passionate, pull of lips, and tongue and teeth. And it made her feel weak in the knees. And then a pain in her neck, it was deep, it hurt, and then her world went dark.  
Went Airel woke up she ached. Her head hurt, her body hurt, and she was so hungry. Cas sat beside her in a chair, his tented pants clearly painful as he watched her.  
“Cas… darling, whats going on?” Airel whispered quietly, and Cas stood stepping back, even as she tried to pull him in.  
Cas texed, saying nothing, and stood beside her. Airel tired to sit up but couldn’t. There in the middle of a room she had never been in before, she was tired to a four-post bed. Her legs and arms spread wide. There was enochian symbols on the wall, and some incense burned in the corner. Panic hit her first. She tried to pull, to move, make Cas move, but nothing worked. Airel began to plead with Cas, and his face turned soft, but he didn’t speak, and then when she began to cry, Cas gently rubbed his finger on her cheek. There was a blanket covering her body, and for modesty sake Cas pulled it back up around her.  
When Sam and Dean came into the room it seemed like it had been forever. The men each too their place at one of Airels hands, and held it, and Airel just cried.  
“If you have decided to kill me hunters, then just go ahead and do it.” The words came out without thinking, and more tears flowed.  
“No no no love,” Dean said pulled out a small towel and wiping her eyes, and nose. “Sammy here found a way to cure you.” Dean rubbed the back of her hand gently.  
“Which is great, but guys you have no idea how hungry I am. How long has it been? And why am I tied up? Seriously, I am happy we can cure me, but maybe we could work on that next week.”  
“Shhhhh… just listen….” Cas said his hand feeling warm to her skin.  
“We can cure you, but only while you are in heat. The passage said only when your need is at its greatest, and death is sure to follow.”  
“You’re going to starve me?” Airel squeaked making eye contact with Sam.  
Sam’s eyes looked cold and cut off. “Then only your love can save you, and only you can save him.  
“What does that mean?” Airel whispered, afraid of the guys plan.  
Cas spoke, “It means that when you are about to die of hungry, then your love will save you with his life force. But the only way to be cured will be to not drain him fully.”  
Airel laid silently, unable to move, unable to stop this. Today she might kill one of them. Tears slipped out from the sides of her eyes, there was no stopping them, as fear took over.  
Cas spoke again, “We’ve all talked about it.”  
“Talked about what?” Airel said looking at the other two.  
“Our feelings for you.” Dean replied.  
“We all feel the same way, and we are all willing to see you through this.” Cas finished. “I can remove my grace to be just as human as they are. We all love you.”  
Airel looked at each man, completely confused. “I don’t understand.”  
Sam finally spoke, his voice deep, and clearly trying to hold in his own emotions. “You need to tell us who you love so we can prepare for this.” Sam didn’t make eye contact.  
“Sam,”…. Airel spoke quietly….”its not like that for me.”  
“You don’t love any of us,” He said, his expression still not changing. Deans hand pulled away slightly from Airels.  
Airel grabbed at his fingers with her own. “No, it’s the opposite.” For the first time Airels voice was not weak or tearful. “There is no way I am letting any of your risk your lives like this. You don’t understand, starving a succubus and then giving her what she needs, I haven’t even gotten half way through this heat. Already you two are tired, don’t think I don’t see it. And Cas what are you thinking, removing your grace. I have done research too you know, I know how dangerous that would be.”  
Sam still didn’t make eye contact, “You don’t really have a choice then, but I am not risking you too. I will do this.” Sam had his this is my mission voice on.  
Both men shouted in protest, and a fist fight almost ensured, when Airel yelled over top of them.  
“Hey!!!!!” All stopped and looked down at her. “Sam you aren’t understanding…. It isn’t an option to pick.”  
Dean looked down at Airel, his hand on hers, “What do you mean?”  
“I can’t pick,”  
“You won’t pick,” Sam’s voice seethed.  
“Are you a fucking moron?” Airel yelled now, anger fueling her. “I can’t pick because I don’t love just one of you. I love all three of you. So there I said it.”  
The silence in the room was heavy, and silent tears slipped down Airels face. The men all looked at each other, and sometimes at her. Nothing was said for what seemed like hours. Finally Dean released Airels hand and headed for the door.  
“Where are you going?” Cas said stoically.  
“Look if you guys are about to see my junk, I am going to shower, and then I am going to go get Airel and me some real food, cause this safe house is only stocked with healthy food and pasta.” And then he left.  
The room was silent for another minute, and then Cas asked, “Should I be showering for Dean too?” Both Airel and Sam burst out laughing as the tension was finally cut. Cas headed to the door, stopped to give Airel’s foot a squeeze and left to prepare.  
Sam sat now beside Airels bed. An intense look on his face. “Sam whats wrong?” Airel asked, eyeing him carefully.  
“I was preparing for you to love Cas or Dean. But the idea of you being in love with all three of us, I am just shocked. Adding to that they are ok with it, well it takes some time to catch up.”  
“I understand that,” Airel said as a moment of pain clearly streaked across her face.  
“Are you ok?” Sam reached out and held her hand.  
“Yeah, well no, I am so hungry. It hurts like I’ve been shot in the gut.”  
“I’m sorry it has to be this way.” Sam said as he gentley kissed her forehead.  
“I know, are you sure you are ok with this?”  
“As long as you promise to still come to the cabin with me, I can make this work.” Sam smiled. The smile faded with Airel pulled on her ropes, and pain flashed across her face again. “Is there anything I can do?”  
Airel smiled, “Give me your cock,” she said without shame.  
“Sorry babes,” Sam said rubbing her arm through another wave. “Stay or go?” He asked.  
“I need you to go for now. I can smell you, and it hurts.”  
“Ok one of us will be back to check on you soon.” Another kiss, as he left her on the bed, writhing in pain, and a small low moan of hunger escaped her.  
\-----  
For the next few days each of the men took turns feeding Airel. It was clear that she was only growing hungrier and hungrier but it wasn't until she passed out one day in the middle of a conversation that they realized it might be time. They watched as in her sleep her body writhed in pain. They listen to her moans and her dreams for each of them. But the question was was it time yet?  
Cas and Dean went into the other room and began the ritual to remove his grace. Sam sat beside Airel, a worried look on his face. He wondered exactly how this was going to go. Cas came back into the room Airel had just woken up. "Oh my dear sweet Cas,"a tear rolled down the side of her face. "Look at what you've done for me. CAs I need you." Cas look down and smiled at her his hand gently wiping her forehead and the look on her face let everyone in the room know she could feel the difference. "You've really done it haven't you?" More tears escaped and there was nothing the men could do but sit and watch as she slowly passed out again.  
Each of theen took turns watching over her, until Cas came out and announced that it was time. Airel was no longer able to speak or open her eyes. The men all looked at each other, almost saying a silent prayer as they entered.  
Sam's fingers danced up the side of her body and she made no sound. He gave a worried look to the others. Dean did the same this time leaning down and kissing Airel passionately and deeply. It was like breathing living into her again, Airels eyes opened, and she kissed him back for all that she was worth. A moan escaped her lips as Dean pulled back.  
"I hurt," were all the words she was able to get out, as Sam came and kissed her deeply. Again a small bit of life was breatheds back into Airel and her color returned. She felt as Cas began to untie each of the ropes, his hands massaging her flesh. As soon as he hands were free she reached up and touched the sides of Sam's face, pulling away.  
"I dont know if I can do this?" She whispered quietly. Sam stroked her face gently, "We've got you." 


	12. Where it ends

Within a few moments of being released Airel was sitting up. The boys were barely touching her, but she sat like a frightened cat. Ready to flee, ready to pounce, ready to devour any who were within her reach.

When Cas climbed onto the bed Airel turned to him, and when Dean came on the other side Airel meant to escape. Almost launching off the bed, only to be caught in Sam's big strong arms.

"Calm yourself little wild cat," Sam whispered in her ear. Airel struggled until she couldn't. Her strength still failing. Airel whimpered, "I can't let you do this."

"It's too late," Dean said crawling towards her, pulling her on the bed, out of Sam's arms.  Airel had no defense left, and fell to her knees infront of him. Kissing Dean deeply. Sitting up on his knees as well, he pulled her body close. His hand exploded her body, and it took a moment for her to relieve there were more then one set of hands. Cas had come to her side and Sam on the other, and when Sam's hand found her soft opening she moaned loudly into Dean's mouth.

"Good girl, just let us take care of you," Cas said kissing down the back of her neck, sliding off her shorts, and underwear.  Sam followed suit, kissing her other side as her shirt was removed.  When Dean backed off just to take in some air, and to see Airel now naked infront of him, Airel was practically ripping off his shirt. Kissing up his chest, his neck, the side of his chin, finding her way back to his lips.

 Reaching out to whomever was closest, kissing whomever was closest, and grinding anything she could. When Cas climbed onto the bed Airel had crawled over to him, kissing him deeply. Her ass in the air to the other two. She yelped in surprise when she felt Dean lay between her leg, and felt his breathe on her tender flesh.  When he took a lick she moaned, pushing her whole body back, about to sit on his face, when she felt a finger slowly playing with her ass. She moaned and instinctively like a cat bowed her back for more. Sam rewarded her, with more gentle but constant pressure. 

Cas had disrobed, and Airel could see how hard he was. As a human he had no self control. A wicked smile crossed her face as she kissed him one more time, and then started to kiss down his body. When she got to his ever hardening cock without touching him otherwise she took him as far back into her mouth as she could. The moan that escaped him made her giggle around his cock. He hissed and moaned again at the sensation.

When she backed off him, he was a sweaty mess of need, trying not to explode. Airel pushed him over gently, and like a predator stalking her pray, took her place with her mouth taking him as deep as she could. Cas's moans were growing louder and louder, she would not be stopped from bringing him to his first orgasm. Just when Airel knew she had him, a hard slap sounded across her ass. She had forgotten about the other two. She jumped, the stop in the rhythm giving Cas a moment to breathe. She tried to go for him again, when another louder slap landed on her exposed hole.   The sound that escaped was a moan and growl as Airel turned to look at Sam.  He smiled, "Give the man time to breathe," he said slyly. When Airel went to return to Castile, she stopped and a moan that escaped her was undeniable. The stars that flashed before her eyes made her put both hands down on the bed, as Dean began nipping at her clit with his teeth. She was just about to say something else when another smack filed the room, Airel felt herself going over the edge.  She moaned as Dean doubled his pace, and Sam slapped again. The mix of the two caused her to fall over the edge so quickly.

She sat up, and nothing in the world could have stopped her from grinding in Dean's face. He licked ever bit of her juice up, and she was beginning to fall over the edge again when a much harder hit landed.  She release Dean from his very willing prison to turn to Sam, when he liked at her with is stone eyes.

"Have your forgotten everything already, little pet?" Sam said, standing naked infront of her.

"Please sure may I have some more," she moaned out as Cas took a turn slapping her firm ass. When Sam's hands dig into her hair and pulled her to his cock she took it greedily. Again forgetting about everything else. She was determined to make Sam explode in her mouth. To lose some of his firmly held control. The noises if moans and slurping sounds filled the room, but where nothing compared to the moan she released when Cas dive into her sold folds. No wait, no gentleness, like a man possessed he grabbed her hips and slammed himself in an out. 

Airel had to stop as she couldn't breathe with how amazing Cas's cock felt inside her. His fingers dug into her hips and she began to push back in time. The moans grew in the room as Cas exploded, filling her deep, and Cas pounded his first human release. When he was finished and pulled from her, Airel turned and kissed him deep. Cas was clearly tired, and she kissed him even as he rested content, laying to the side of the bed watching the show.

Airel was not surprised when Dean pulled her down the bed to him by her legs. She giggled, and she watched as he pulled her up to him. He sat against the headboard, and he pulled Airel up into of him.  She took him deep in one push, and moaned in pleasure as felt him take her breasts into his mouth. When another hand began touching her clit she moaned uncontrollably. Soon she began pumping on Dean, he sat there enjoying her breasts allowing her to do the work.

Sam's rough voice whispered into her ear. "Do you like that little one? The feeling of Dean's cock inside you?" Airel moaned and nodded in response. Dean bit her more then once causing her to loose focus, her pumping changing and causing Dean to moan in his own pleasure.

"Are you our little toy?" Sam's voice asked as he pinched her clit.

"Yes," was all so moaned between the pumps.

"I know you want me pet, tell me where you want me," he said drawing faster circles on her clit. Dean's moans grew horse as she pumped harder. Sam's circles increased in pace, and her body grew more wild.

"Tell me what you want pet, and I might let you cum," he whispered darkly.

When Airel didn't respond Sam was withdrew his hand. Airel pouted, and even as Dean came deep inside her, Airel moaned in only half pleasure. Dean withdrew to the side of the bed as Cas had. Clearly feeling drained.  Sam stood out by the side of the bed, watching Airel. She pouted as she slinked over to Sam, grabbing his cock, giving him an intense hand job. He gritted his teeth, always in control. Just looking down at Airel, just when he has enough he pushed her gently to the bed. Flipping her over, and pulling her back to him. Her ass in the air, he drove his cock hard into her soft folds. A small growl escaping as he did so. Airel began pushing back and Sam growled again.

He then pulled her by her shoulders, upright on her knees. Still deep within her, the other boys watched as Sam drove into her, his hands grabbing her breasts, her hips, and every time she was starting to get close he moved, not allowing her to cum. When she realized the game she decided to make him cum first instead. She pulled him in as deep as she could, and when she thought she had gained the control, Sam sunk his teeth deep into her neck, the pain causing her to buck and yelp in pleasure.

He whispered deep into her ear, "Tell us exactly when you want and I will let you cum, then we will give you what you need, and let you cum more deeply then you ever have."

His voice tickled down her neck, and when his fingers gently squeezed her clit she burst out, "I want all of you," embarrassed she turned red looking away. Dean moved in front of her, pulling her face to him, "You have us darling," he said kissing her deep. When Sam pinched her clit again she yelped out. "Tell them all of it little one." Sam began to rub her clit as she felt the orgasm build in her belly.   Eye to eye with Dean, Airel moaned out, "All at once," as Airel came hard around Sam, and pulled Dean in for a deep kiss.

Sam pulled out, watching Airel melt into Dean's arms for a few moments. When Dean slowed for a breath Sam asked her how. Through blushes and giggles she explained she wanted one in each of her holes.  Both Dean and Cas blushed, Sam continued to fist his cock. 

When Cas pulled her close he whispered, "Tell me where you want me darling.".  Airel kissed Cas deeply, as she felt him lay back for followed. Laying on-top of him in a deep embrace. Cas pulled her close as he found himself seated home. Airel moaned as she rocked gently as they moved to the center of the bed, never breaking contact.

She knew right away Sam was behind her by his breathing, and the feeling of him slowly working into her ass.  The moans that escaped were gentle and low, and full of love instead of lust. Dean sat to the side, and Airel pulled him close. As Sam seated the whole way home, Airel slowly took Dean into her mouth. First playing with his head with her tongue. Cas adjusted again, causing a moan to escape all three. Airel began to rock gently, causing the men to pump at her pace.   Dean's fingers threaded through her hair pulling her deeper, and Airel sucked and enjoyed the feelings as they all took their time.   Cas's moaned out "So tight, not sure if I can keep this up," and that sent a moment of lust through Airel.  She began to pump down.  Cas's moaned and grunted,  Sam picking up this pace at the same time.  Airel moaned rubbing her body across Cas as he pulled her close.   "Hold on darling," Cas said pulling her close, holding her tight as Sam and him picked up the pace. 

Airel moaned the boys pumped in and out in time.  Cas began to breathe harder and harder, and when he cam the sound was deep and guttural, and Airel moaned as Sam lifted her off Cas, as he rolled tired to the side.  Airel moaned as Sam lifted her up and down on his shaft.    When Dean came infront of her he slid in, home, and Airel grabbed onto his neck.   She held tight to Dean as Sam pumped in and out.  His pace picking up and he moaned out.  Airel moaned into Deans neck, as Sam pumped into her ass faster and faster.    When Airel felt him almost lose control he slowed. 

"Are you ready to go over the edge pet," Sam whispered into her ear, Airel moaned her yes.  "I need you to say it," he said pulling out slowly.  "Please sir, I need to cum."  When Sam pulled free Airel whimpered, even as Dean pulled her close, laying ontop of him. "Please sir," Airel moaned, but the end of her words turned into a moan as she felt Sam touch her clit, and the head of his cock push into her beside Deans.   The too tight feeling caused Airel to moan and yell in pleasure pain, as Sam worked his way into her Dean held her tight.  

"Shhh pet, I promise soon," Dean soothed kissing her deep as Sam pushed the last inch in.  Airel moaned and bagged as Sam waited for her to adjust.  

Slowly Sam pulled her close, his hand finding her clit.   The sounds that came out of both Airel and Dean was a growl as Airels body began to pulse.   As Sam circled her clit, Dean began to pump in an out. "So tight," he growled, "Oh my God, oh my God..." Airel yelled has her body tightened around them both.  Cumming hard on both men, both lost control coming in a mess of limbs, and sweat and moans.  

When they all finally pulled away, Airel laid there. It seems like forever, Airel's body feeling relaxed. She could feel her body pulse, feeling her strength, her desire all satiated.  Lost in a cloud of pleasure, she reached for one of the guys.  Then the thought hit her.  How quiet it was.   Rolling to her side she say Cas, his breathing was slow, laboured and panic set in.  A smile on his passed out face.

"Cas???" Airel rolled over to him.  He felt colder then normal.  "Cas baby, please wake up,"  he moaned gently, but didn't move.  "Sam, Dean something is wrong with Cas,"  she freaked, noticing the boys all in a similar state.     "Dean honey," she shook him, "you gotta wake up." Dean smiled as his eyes rolled back into his head."   "Sam, sir... Sam please wake up... " tears now streaming down her face.  She sat there crying, then she kissed Dean all over his face. 

"Dean baby wake up..."  She kissed him again and again, "please I love you, Dean wake up, I can't drive baby without you.  I don't know where the keys are."  Dean coughed, and a faint blue light surrounded him.  "You'll never find them," Dean said quietly. She kissed him deeply, "oh baby." She kissed him again.      

She slowly moved over to where Sam lay, kissing him deeply, "Sir, its time to wake up.  I love you, you need to wake up.  I can't wait to go to the cabin without tell you." Kissing him again and again. "I'll draw you a map," Sam said kissing back deeply.  He pulled her in to a tight embrace. 

Again moving over to Cas, she kissed him.  "Cas, honey, you gotta wake up."  Cas didn't move.   "Darling you gotta wake up." She kissed him again and again.  He didn't move.   He didn't move and she kept kissing him.  "He's not waking up guys."  She shook him, kissed him, and yet he looked more and more blue.  He clearly wasn't breathing.  She started to panic.  Sitting up she began CPR.  Over and over again she pumped his chest, and then breathed deeply into his lungs. He was getting cold, Sam and Dean had started to climb over to them.  "Damn you Cas, wake up." When he didn't move she began to thump on his chest.  "Castiel, damn you, I fucking love you, and you will fucking wake up right now.  She thumped him again, and then she kissed him, desperate.  She felt her whole body get cold, the air pulled out of her lungs.  She saw his eyes open, just as she felt her body give way into the darkness. 

 

Two weeks later, Airel opened her eyes, she could hear the birds singing.  As she opened her eyes she realized that she was at the cabin.  The birds in the background grew louder, and the sun light steaming into the window.  As she began to sit up, Cas's head popped up from the end of the bed.  "She's awake," he said excited, as the door burst open and Sam and Dean. 

"Baby, your up," when Sam, Dean and Cas practically jumped on the bed surrounding Airel.  When Sam kissed her, her body froze, she pulled back, and look at him. 

"You taste different," she smiled.  And she felt her body light on fire as a hand brushed her stomach, and another her neck.   "It worked," she smiled from ear to ear, as she felt the boys hands exploring her body.   When she felt hands slowly taking off her shirt and unsnap her bra she smiled and giggled, "I guess this is welcome home." 

 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soich for all the Kudos and subscriptions. I had no idea this story would go so far. Any feed back would be great as this was my first story.


End file.
